


Outreaching Fate

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark, Dark Ozpin, F/M, Lost Ozpin, No Maidens, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: When death is all he has to look forward to, when he's reached the lowest of his low. Ozpin has fallen past caring about the world anymore, one mistake that just won't die tests his desire to remain in this pit of his own creation.





	1. Death Unattainable to be Twisted

    Red stained green. Red liquid dripped down in slow viscous drops over a pale white hand. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! Shots ripped into the chest already coated in red. A bandit scrambled away as the man approached. “Die die die WHY WON’T YOU DIE!”

    The approaching man staggered as yet more shots buried in his chest. White hair was tipped in red he raised his cane and blasted forward battering the bandits chest. It exploded with blood and bone, yet more splattered the attackers face.

    The bloodied man fell to his knees and panted, his cane falling from his fingers as he reached up and yanked off his coat, vest and shirt. Dropping them carelessly onto the snow. He bowed forward and reached into his boot and pulled out a thin stiletto dagger. He flipped it around in his grasp and cut into his chest feeling around. Slowly he worked each bullet out, letting them drop into the snow without care.

    He cleaned the dagger and scabbard it back in his boot. He didn’t bother with the shirt or vest, just grabbed his coat and pulled it on as blood oozed from his chest. Ozpin exhaled in a pained breath grabbing his cane and standing. He collapsed it and clipped it to the holster behind his back.

    Moans and the sound of skittering bones reached his ears and he looked to the white forest around him. Apathy walked towards him with a sigh he reached back and pulled out his cane. “Let’s just get this over with.”

    The scream of the Apathy washed over him and he wobbled where he stood. He turned dull eyes on the creatures and started to walk in staggering steps towards them. Ozpin raised his arm and a Apathy’s skull exploded. Another drove it’s claws into his back, he swung out to the side and tore it’s head from it’s shoulders. The Apathy screamed and Oz fell to his knees, a Grimm drove it’s claws into his chest. Ozpin struck out and smashed through it’s stomach.

    Another Apathy drove it’s claws into his back, he grunted as he looked down white claws sticking out his front. He coughed blood into the white snow and then looked up he was just so tired. The Apathy closed in on him, claws cut and cut. An arm was torn away and cast side, Ozpin lashed out fought and killed but was ripped apart piece by piece. He saw the claws coming for his neck and closed his eyes as the Grimm ripped his head from his shoulders.

    Ozpin died in the snow. The Apathy Grimm moved on, when they did copper eyes snapped open and looked up at the sky. They rolled in a very bored gesture and he waited. Sure enough as the minutes trickled past a hand grabbed his head. He body was only missing one arm and a leg, not bad all things considered. His hand turned his head and set it back on his neck. Ozpin felt the flesh reconnected and shoved himself up out of the snow and saw his other arm.

    The immortal barely felt the pain as he dragged himself through the snow. Ozpin eventually managed to make his way to his arm, he grabbed it and shoved it back into it’s socket with a nasty click. He rolled onto his back and waited for it to heal itself enough for him to move it again. Then with a sigh that made his chest hurt he pushed himself upright and scanned for his leg. It was in two pieces each throw wide of the other. Oz huffed. “This is getting so old.”

    He crawled over to a tree and pulled himself up to his mostly intact leg. Ozpin then hopped over to his thigh and put it back where it belong. “So undignified.” He grumbled as he shoved his kneecap back together. Ozpin looked down at his clothes, now ruined beyond repair. “I liked these.” He walked back through the snow with jarred steps picking up his cane.

    Ozpin set off through the snow a blizzard slowly started to rage. He curled in on himself shoving his hands into his armpits in a futile attempt to keep warm. One nice thing about the cold was that it slowed the bleeding, it also slowed his healing but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

    Eventually the walls of Atlas rose up before him, he didn’t even try for the main gate not in his bloodied state. He shivered hiding in the treeline for night to fall and then with a single leap sored up over the wall. He landed in a back street and his knee made a crunching sound. He grit his teeth in pain and let himself lean on a cold concrete wall. Ozpin took several deep steady breaths before walking again, a little weave of magic over himself making him not invisible but beneath the interest or notice of anyone.

    He made his way to his hotel room, he had picked one with a balcony for his very reason. Another leap and he entered the pristine white room, his footsteps left bloody prints. Ozpin walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of pink mountain salt. As he warmed the blood started to flow down his chest again. He turned on the water of the bathtub bring it up to just above body temperature and plugged the tub. The tall man watched it fill dispassionately, then yanked the lid off the salt and liberally poured it in.

    He looked down at his blacked fingers and reached down into the water hissing with pain as he stirred the water. When the tub was almost full he shut the water off and tore what little remained of his clothes off and stepped into the tub. Slowly he lowered himself into the water, the salted liquid filled the open wounds and bullet holes. The flesh around where his limbs had been torn had not healed to skin, instead it had only healed to a shoddily held together state.

    Ozpin hissed as he settled into the water, it quickly turning red around him. With a groan he let himself slide under the water, his white hair spreading out in a tainted red halo around him. He remained under the water till his lungs begged for air before breaching the surface with a gasp. The tall man rested his head against the white tub and closed his eyes, his wounds were past stinging.

    He raised a hand in a bored gesture and noted that his fingers had gone back to normal. With a sigh he drained the tub and stood, already missing the feeling of still water on his gaping injuries. Blood oozed out of his wounds as he stood and turned the water on again. This time he ran it hot, steam curling around him as the water turned pink.

    Oz watched the skin of his shoulders seal up in another red scar. He reached up and started rubbing at his hair, trying to get the blood to wash out while he waited for the holes in his chest to at least seal enough they wouldn’t sting if he got soap in them. Eventually he gave up and started to wash in vigorous hateful scrubs. None of his skin was even, scars that had started to form after the Elder God sent him back still stood out on his skin and time had only added to them, they never faded. Not even when he sank considerable magic into changing his face and body. They never left.

    His hands rubbed over the noose marks around his neck, they were mixed by the repeated slices of his throat. Drawn and quartered; hanged, burned, trampled, impaled, hacked to uneven pieces. The list went on and on without end. Each injury, each death he wore on his skin forever. It took the better part of half and hour but he washed the blood from his body.

    Ozpin dried himself and walked back to his suitcase and yanked out the large medical bag that always lived in it. He set about bandaging himself up, his wounds only healed at a mildly accelerated rate. At least till his Aura returned, so regular bandages were required. Pain was an old friend and he barely felt it anymore, when he was done he glanced at the clock and frowned. He had a few hours till the Schnee masquerade ball. Oz packed up the medical kit and pulled out a flask he lounged back on the bed drinking, the whisky numbing the pain further.

    “I wonder when I’ll get to see Priscilla again.” He mused and reached over grabbing his Scroll to look through the calendar. He wrinkled his nose in distaste viewing the seemingly endless stream of events. Like tonight with this stupid party, celebrating Halloween in Atlas had not been on his list of things to do. However James had invited him and he didn’t have any other plans. Sadly James had known that. Ozpin had another long drink before capping the flask and setting it aside. Sleep always helped him heal.

* * *

 

    The ladies danced around and around, giggling with each other and at the men they lead on. Ozpin hung back like wraith, his costume covered all but his lips, even had lenses over the eyes of his mask to hide their colour. He had opted for a variation on death itself. His black suit tailored and lined in silver, his mask a skull. White gloves covered his hands, a hood covered his hair, it was a simple look but he wished to draw no attention.

    A women broke away from their dance and one dressed as a Valkyrie headed straight for the punch bowl. He could tell by her giggle she was already very drunk, they were only a couple hours in. Ozpin couldn’t fault her too much, he had worked past a buzz along ago. It was only because of his tolerance that he wasn’t showing signs of inebriation. His own glass was empty and with a sigh he moved to the punch and refiled it, the Valkyrie was leaning on the table as she drank.

    Oz couldn’t help but admire her bust, it really was lovely and he felt desire stir in his loins. He rolled his eyes at himself, he knew he didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell at fucking her. She looked up at him from behind tinted lenses. After a nervous moment she finished her glass and stepped over to him, leaning her body against his her breasts pushed up against his chest. “You should come dance with me.” She said and Ozpin could smell the drink on her breath. He noted she was small against him not even coming up to the middle of his chest. Her hair was a pure midnight black. Her mask was that of a raven’s face, he could admire her pearlescent lips. Oz imagined them around his cock. A grin worked onto his lips and he adopted an accent just in case. “Alright love.”

    The Valkyrie grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. The music pounded in his ears as they danced, waltz’s and sloppy tangos with everyone else. His Valkyrie had a lovely laugh and when she was too breathless to continue she pulled him away from the dance. Ozpin let himself be removed from the party, let her pull him through the cool halls of the Schnee manor. She giggled at him grabbing a glass from one of many stands before pulling him into a room.

    Ozpin didn’t much care about the room as he watched the Valkyrie drink what he guessed was a very old red wine. He licked his lips as she finished it and set it aside. The raven haired beauty walked up to him and traced her hands down his chest. “I… I want you to fuck me.” Her words were slurred, even as her hands deftly pulled at his belt.

    A lopsided smile pulled at Oz’s lips, he grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head. “Hmm sounds like a perfect idea love.” He spun her around and shoved her towards the bed.

    She stumbled and fell face first onto the edge of it. Ozpin followed her and pinned her hands down again. “I want you like this, unless you have an objection?” He rumbled his words into her ear, his hand roaming up her bare leg and shoving her skirt up.

    “Oh gods no! Please!” His Valkyrie moaned like a whore as his fingers found her sex. Her panties were already soaked through and he ripped them out of them out of the way tossing them aside. He delved two fingers into her sopping sex working her quickly as she moaned up a storm into the bedding.

    Oz yanked his belt open and his fly down, it was starting to get painful behind it. Her ass was a lovely heart shape, had he been sober he would have noticed she was extremely well muscled. “You clean?” He asked pulling his raging hard cock from his pants.

    “Yeah, oh Gods.” She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes burning with lust as she admired his cock. “Ohh please fuck me.”

    Ozpin didn’t see a need to respond he just grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her _tight_ sex. “Mhmm.” He bit his lip, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a woman without a condom. “Fuck yes.” He growled pushing himself roughly into her, too drunk to really care about her pleasure.

    The Valkyrie shrieked as he hilted his long thick length into her, her eyes blow wide. “Oh oh oh oh.” Ozpin thrusted harshly behind her, his belt hitting her butt. “Oh fuck!” She cried out and he yanked her back and forth in time with his thrusts.

    Oz drove into her with single minded determination, she felt so damn good around his cock. He watched her claw and grab at the bedding, bit it as she wailed from deep in her throat. His gaze flitted down to where his cock vanished into her over and over, the sight made him groan. Ozpin shifted his grip and over her love handles and hammered into her with short and fast strokes. She came with a scream and he groaned firing his seed into her.

    He watched her relax exhausted into the bed and wondered when again he’d get to have a woman likes this? Probably not till another ball or some such thing, even then it was unlikely that one would just walk up and ask him to fuck her. “I’m not done with you.” He stepped away and knelt yanking off her shoes then kicking off his own.

    The young woman rolled over and crawled up into the bed as he followed her, grabbing her legs and pulling them apart. “Ohh yes please, like that.” She moaned again as he moved between her thighs and plunged into her again. “AH!” Her back arched as Oz grabbed her legs by her heels and forced them upward. He forced himself into her and she screamed again, he hit that second spot deep within her, that one that edged so close to pain.

    Ozpin braced himself above her and _fucked_ like he knew he was never going to get to have a woman like this again. She wailed into his ear as he panted chasing their pleasure. Oz wanted to worship her wet silken heat, she was so tight around him. It was glorious, he pushed her from one organism to another without reprieve before spilling himself into her again.

The valkyrie slumped under him exhausted as she felt him throb inside of her. She had never known pleasure like this before. “What’s your name?” She slurred sleeping dragging her under.

Ozpin pulled himself out of her body, as much as he longed to stay there forever. He sat back and admired his seed leaking out of her. Lazily he reached out and gathered it on a finger before pushing it back into her body. He didn’t dare mark her as his in any other way. “To you I am Death. Nothing else. Now sleep.” He withdrew his fingers from her body.

“I don’t wa..nna.” The raven Valkyrie drifted off even as she spoke.

Ozpin blinked once, she sounded so young in that sentence. He reached up to remove her mask but something stilled his hand. Did he even really want to know? Did it even matter? Oz shook his head once, no it didn’t and he was better off not knowing. He got off the bed, putting his cock away then shoving his shoes on. He was so tired of this party, he’d find James, make his excuses and escape.

* * *

 

    Sunlight drifted into the room of one Ruby Rose stirring her from her sleep. The moment she cracked an eye open pain stabbed into her head. “Ohh oww.” She covered her eyes with a hand. How much had she had to drink last night? Why had she gone to bed with a mask on? She reached up and pulled it off tossing the black raven mask onto the other pillow. She ached all over but as she curled up pain stabbed through her hips and she whimpered. Just what had she done last night?

    The young adult reached down and rubbed her belly tenderly. Had she fucked herself with her big dildo too hard or something? It wouldn’t be the first time she had done that while drunk. Not like she had a boyfriend to do this to her. She rolled out of bed shedding her Valkyrie costumed and stumbled toward her bathroom. She had never hurt this much before, first she had a nice long pee only then noticing her sex and butt were covered with dried fluid. “Well at least I used lube.” She mused and moved into the shower.

    The hot water felt heavenly on her, she wasted no time holding the shower head to her sex and washing the mess away. Getting shit faced drunk was defiantly not how she had planned to spend her nineteenth birthday. She moved the shower head to hold it over her pelvis the hot water helped ease the pain.

    Eventually she moved on to washing the rest of her, she was just thankful her teammates had grown past barging into each others rooms. She knew Yang would be with Blake and Sun. Weiss would be on her own having decided that rebuilding the Schnee family name as a Huntress meant more to her then finding a boyfriend.

    She dried her long hair and set about braiding it back. Maria had stayed at Beacon the old woman had taught her to braid her hair and she found she liked it. Ruby wasted no time in dressing in heavy black pants and a turtle neck shirt. Crescent Rose ended up clipped to her hip and she put her hood on. Packing up the rest didn’t take any time at all. She looked into the mirror and had the oddest feeling like she was forgetting something. For some reason a white skull mask lingered in her head. Ruby rubbed the corner of her eyes, she needed to get going find food and some water or milk to drink. Ozpin waited for no one and he had ordered them to be ready to fly back to Beacon by nine thirty and it was already nine.


	2. Missing Blood and Companions

    Ruby Rose glared at her calendar, the last time she had a period was marked on it. About a week before her birthday it was now starting into December and no period had come. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember Halloween but was coming up with nothing.

    “Miss Rose.”

    Ruby snapped her gaze up, Ozpin was subbing in for Professor Oobleck today. His heavy suit never changed, only a green scarf had been added and his white gloves had been switched out for black leather today. Like many other students she wondered why the Headmaster never showed any skin. The rumours went from full body Dust tattoos to scarring. “Yes Sir?”

    “Your thoughts on Mantle offering aid to Mistral to form the outpost of Argus?”

    “I believe that the trade off of allowing Mantle to have an outpost in Mistral territory was a good deal for both groups.” Ruby said.

    “And in the event of a new war, allowing Atlas to have a settlement as a staging area in Mistral. Do you think that benefits Mistral?”

Ruby hated how he could speak so coldy of war. “If it came to that both sides would see the importance of Argus and it would likely be the first major battle field.”

Ozpin nodded once. “An astute observation Miss Rose. Please stay after class.”

“Yes Sir.” Ruby only just managed not to grumble. The rest of the class past and when the bell rang she gathered up her things and walked down the steps.

“Are you alright today Miss Rose? You were distracted.” Professor Ozpin said his back ran rod straight as he looked down at her through his glasses.

Blush started to colour her cheeks. “It’s nothing Sir, just… female issues.”

“Miss Rose, I am a mature man I don’t care if it is a female issue. You are rarely distracted and your answers were not as well thought out as what I expect from you. Details now.” Ozpin said coldly.

Ruby blushed brighter. “My period’s missing. I’m over two weeks late the last was about a week before Halloween. I don’t remember much of anything on my birthday so I’m worried I did something stupid.”

“What was your costume?” Ozpin asked.

“A Valkyrie with a black raven mask.” Ruby said looking up to him but she could not read his face.

Dread pooled in Ozpin’s stomach, he spoke in a very short manner. “Get tested for pregnancy Miss Rose. I remember seeing you leave with a man. You are dismissed.” He watched the colour drain from her face and she turned on her heel and fled. His pocket buzzed and he pulled out his Scroll to view the text message. :We still on for tonight?: A smiled pulled at his lips but didn’t quite make it, the text was from Priscilla. He texted back. :Wouldn’t miss it.:

 

* * *

 

Ruby borrowed one of Blake’s tests as both her and Yang always had a few now just to ease their minds. After a quick read of the instructions she used it and waited for the results. She sat on the side of the bathtub as the indicator blinked, once, twice then showed her a little plus sign.

“Oh Gods.” She clapped a hand over her mouth. How had this happened? Fear turned in her guts, she didn’t even know who the father was. She tossed the test into the garbage bin and flew from the bathroom. Bolting for the staff compound.

Maria Calavera wasn’t surprised when her student burst into her apartment. She had learned that where Ruby Rose was concerned energy would be found. Qrow Branwen had brought her to Ruby a couple years ago after learning that she had been a Silver Eyed Warrior and able to use her power. “What is it now Ruby?”

Ruby paced back and forth in front of the fireplace before finally saying very fast. “I’m pregnant I don’t know who the dad is!”

Maria reached out with her cane and stopped Ruby by putting it in her way. “Sit down and say that again.”

Ruby sat on the floor rather then moving to a chair, she took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. I don’t know how.”

“Well sex is how girl.” Maria sat in her well loved leather reading chair. “You don’t remember when do you?”

“It must have been at the party we went to at Atlas. Professor Ozpin said he saw me leaving with a man, he was the one who told me to take a test. He was annoyed that I had been distracted in class.” Ruby’s words flew at lightning speed.

Maria pursed her lips, that sounded awfully fishy to her. She knew only team RWBY and their significant others had been permitted to go to Atlas and that Ozpin had been the teacher escort for the whole affair. Ruby wasn’t the type to pick a random boy, even drunk. “Well, what are you going to do girl? You have seven months of schooling left. Beyond that you are a member of an endangered off shot of humanity.”

Ruby’s hands went to her stomach, thinking about the little bundle of cells dividing inside of her. They were just cells right now, multiplying with every passing second. It would be easy to just be rid of them, carry on as if this had never happened. Maria’s words about how rare Silver Eyed Warriors were stuck in her head too though. “Do you think the baby would have Silver Eyes?”

“You mother had Silver Eyes as do you. I’d be surprised if it didn’t.” Maria said watching the thoughts turn in Ruby’s head.

“Do you think I should keep it?” Ruby asked looking up to Maria.

“It’s your body girl.”

“But what do you think?” Ruby asked.

Maria sighed. “I think you should keep it. You can finish school and get your license, head to Patch maybe and birth your child. When it’s weaned you could return to the field. I know you won’t have any trouble with the exams, your combat prowess is already well known. I am sure Professor Ozpin could be talked into letting you skip or do your last combat exam early. I think you could have both girl, the question is. Do you want to be a mother?”

Ruby looked down to her belly. “I have never really thought about it, I was gonna be a Huntress like my mom. But… I do kinda like the idea. I can have both, I’ll just be careful and never hunt alone make sure I never leave… like my mom did.”

“Made up your mind then?” Maria asked with a smile.

Ruby nodded. “I’ll keep it. I should go tell the Headmaster, maybe he’ll have an idea who the father is. I should try and find him just to tell him at least.”

“Good luck, Ozpin has always been a reasonable sort.”

Ruby bounced up and kissed Maria on the cheek. “Thanks Maria, I’ll be back after I tell him.”

“I’ll have the tea ready.” She waved Ruby off as the young woman raced from her flat. “That girl is in for a ordeal, not even knowing who the father is.”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin looked up as the elevator binged and was surprised to see Miss Rose walk through. “Miss Rose.” He turned off his work screens and leaned back in his chair. He watched her take a deep breath and clasp her hands together.

“Sir, is there any chance you know who I left the party with?” Ruby bit her lip. “I just need to find out… I’m pregnant and I feel like I should try and tell him at least.”

“You are surely not keeping it.” Ozpin said dread filling him.

“I would like to sir. I talked it over with Maria and I think I can finish school and have it. If you would let me take my combat exam early that would be all I need to carry the baby to term and still finish my education.” Ruby said biting her lip.

Ozpin lowered his hands and clenched his fists. Of course Maria would encourage her to keep it, he ground his teeth before forcing his voice steady. “That can be arranged.”

“And umm Sir, do you have any idea who the man was? I feel reasonable to tell him. I mean he could have been an Atlassian for all I know but I’d feel bad if I didn’t try to find him at least.” Ruby asked again.

“I do not.” Ozpin said flatly, forcing his eyes not to look down to where his child was growing. “I will inform your teachers of your condition unless you object.”

“No, please and thank you sir.” Ruby said and bowed her head.

Ozpin stood and walked around his desk. “Are you sure you wish to keep it? I thought you wanted to be a Huntress, more than anything.” He forced his voice into kinder tones, hoping he could talk her out of this.

“I do still want that. But as a Silver Eyed Warrior I need to think about more than just what I want. I don’t have a boyfriend, or really anyone in mind for it. I know I could hunt a few years and hope I get lucky and find someone to have a child with as I do feel some duty to reproduce. But none of that is certain, if anything this might be my best chance. In Beacon I will be safe for the majority of my pregnancy and then I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind if I went and stayed with him for the last of it. He’d help me get back in shape after the birth and then I could start hunting close to home. Maybe even with him, I think I can be a good mother and a Huntress. I’ll just take things slower.”

“Your team?” Ozpin asked. “You would leave them?”

“They’ve got Sun. They’ll still have four and they won’t mind. Going our own ways is just part of growing up, as Maria so often likes to say.” Ruby said.

Oz’s lips thinned thinking about that woman, if it wasn’t for the fact that Ruby could turn whole hoards of Grimm to dust now he’d regret letting her stay at the school. “I still believe you would be better off aborting the child. You know of Salem, she has already tired to have you killed in the past.”

“If I always fear Salem then I will never get to have much of any life.” Ruby said looking up to him, she was surprised he was trying so hard to make her abort it.

Ozpin saw when how she looked at him changed and knew he had pushed too far. He returned to his chair. “Alright Miss Rose, I wish you luck with your pregnancy.”

“Thank you sir.” Ruby dipped her head again and left.

By the time she returned to Maria a pot of tea was waiting for her. Ruby loved the warm room and Maria’s tea even more so.

“How did it go?” Maria asked setting her book aside.

Ruby frowned thinking back on the conversation. “Good I guess, he didn’t seem very happy about it. Even tried to talk me out of it.” She sat in her favourite chair curling up. “He brought up a bunch of things even Salem. I don’t think he wants me to keep it.”

Maria paused mid pouring of the tea. Ozpin didn’t strike her as the type to try and manipulate Ruby into an abortion. If anything she had expected him to be happy about the continuation of a Silver Eyed Warrior line. “That is very odd of him.”

“Yeah, but he said he’ll let me do my combat final early and that he’d tell my teachers. So that saves me from having to do that.”

Maria finished pouring the tea and added honey to both cups before handing one to Ruby while saying. “That was kind of him.”

“I did thank him for it. I’m not sure I would have been able to do it.” Ruby said sipping her tea.

Maria drank her tea in silence, finding it very much out of Ozpin’s character for him to be against Ruby having a child. For him to expect her to get rid of it as soon as possible. Ruby was far from the first Huntress to be put in this position and most did keep the child if they wished for it with very little fuss from the staff. Yet from what Ruby said, Ozpin actively tried to talk her out of it. Something was very much not right about this.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin checked the address on his Scroll again, at his request he and Priscilla never used the same hotel room twice. He raised his hand and knocked twice. The door to the room quickly opened. A woman almost as tall as he was opened the door, an amazon of bronze skin with vibrate gold eyes and long wavy black hair. “Hello Priscilla.” Ozpin said as she stepped out of the way. “Hello Ozpin, you were right on time with your call.”

Ozpin admired down her next to non existent corset. “Am I that predictable?”

Priscilla closed the door behind him. “You always call after spending time out of the Kingdom.” She lead the way into the hotel room, Ozpin admiring her ass. “So how have you been?”

“Been better.” Ozpin said and pulled out his wallet, he yanked out a gold Lien card.

Priscilla strode over and took it from him. “You’re always so callous when it comes to payment.”

“Given how much I pay for your silence.” Oz reached out and pulled at a lace of her corset.

“Inpatient much?” Priscilla batted his hand away.

“Lots on my mind, just want to stop thinking for a bit.” Ozpin closed the distance between them.

She reached out with a soft hand and pulled his scarf off, she instantly saw the long red band around his neck. “So how many new scars do you have for me now?”

“Twenty four.” Ozpin said completely deadpan.

“That’s twenty four more Lien.” Priscilla said reaching out and tracing over the red. Ozpin just glare at her and she giggled. “Oh? Just a glare this time? Must’ve been a good week for you.”

“Hardly.”

“We’ll lets see if I can pick out the _fresh_ ones.” Priscilla started undoing the buttons of his vest. Ozpin finished pulling the lacing of her corset undone. The helped her remove his coat and vest, tossing them onto a chair Priscilla traced over the new bullet scars, down the the punctures of the Grimm. “Who was stupid enough to try and shoot you?”

“Bandits, I was bored and I went hunting.” Ozpin said reaching down to his belt and kicking his shoes off.

Priscilla began unbuttoning Oz’s shirt, it parting to reveal more pale twisted skin. She looked up to him biting her lip as the heat between then grew. Her gaze travelled lower, she reached out and touched a soft claw scar. “My my, this one feels fresh.” Oz’s tilted his head as she said. “I dread to wonder how you got these.”

“I pay you for silence and I despise my money being wasted.” Oz’s hand rested on her neck, a thumb tracing over her jaw.

“That’s almost sad Oz.” She leaned up and bit and tugged gently at his earlobe. “I thought you’d want me to cry out your name like a bitch in heat~.” The amazon woman stepped back to admire him as he discarded his pants. He paid her for silence, to not tell anyone that the Headmaster of Beacon has scarred from head to toe. She even knew he was immortal. He was probably her best client, his appointments at least once a month. She knew he hated his scars. The bronze skinned woman moved back onto the bed, reaching down to rub her sex as he looked hungry upon her. “Your favourite condoms are right there.”

Ozpin grabbed one and tore the packet off, it amused him she had set out several more. Almost like she knew him. Priscilla sat up and started to stroke his cock, taking the condom and putting it between her lips. She wrapped her lips around his length stroking it tightly and siding the condom down over it. She sucked on him with a few masterful bobs of her head before withdraw again. “Come on, show me how you’re week _really_ was.”

Ozpin smirked and grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards the end of the bed. “Are you sure you want that?” He flipped her over, grabbed her hips and yanked her up.

“Come on Oz, we both know you’re just a big pussy cat. You’ve never managed to prove to me otherwise.” Priscilla grinned at him.

Ozpin took himself in hand and lined up then pushed himself slowly into her. She was wet already, feeling her readiness he yanked her back and thrust forward hard. Priscilla moaned softly but she was more then used to this from him. “That all? Must have been a good week.”

“Shut up.” Ozpin growled and started to pound into her. Unwanted memories of a sopping wet sex flitted into his mind, of velvet walls, he slammed into her. You never could get that sensation with a condom. He shifted his hands to move her large toned ass, grabbed it digging his nails into her though his gloves.

Priscilla bit her lip as he grabbed her ass, she knew he liked it. “Come on Oz, you’re being so tame today.”

Oz pulled out of her and grabbed her by the hair shoving her down into the bed, yanking her up it. A gloved hand went to her hip and yanked it back up as he plunged back inside, the other wrapped around her throat and constricted. He could feel her sex pulse. “Like that?” He asked slamming his hips into her, that tight control he kept over himself starting to waver. He loved those raspy breaths, he relaxed his hand.

“Mm… you’re holding back Oz, I’m almost insulted.” She moaned as Oz’s teeth tore into her shoulder as he held her tight. His hand constructed around her throat again and she could feel a bruise starting to bloom on her ass. This was what she wanted from him, biting and grunting as he rutted. She knew him well enough by now to know it was this first, then the passionate sex that made her orgasm more than any other customer.

 

* * *

 

    Much much later, Ozpin lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Priscilla could always give him a work out. There was a reason her name in his phone was ‘The Amazon’, she was laying beside him rather bruised and marked up but glowing. She reached over to the bedside table and poured a few fingers of whisky into a crystal glass. “Drink?”

    “Please.” Ozpin took it from her as she moved like a sleek panther into his lap.

    “So what got your knickers into such a impressive twist?” Priscilla asked rubbing at her sore shoulder.

    “I did something very stupid.” Ozpin said and had a long drink.

    “Well that’s not like you at all.” Priscilla said starting to massage his chest. “What did you do?”

    “Knocked up a student.”

    She paused in sheer shock and blinked a few times. “There must be a story there.”

    “Halloween party... masquerade party. I didn’t know it was Ruby. I just had this Valkyrie girl pull me around the party and then to her room and she asked me to fuck her. There was no way I was turning that down, I figured given that she was the one that did the asking she was on birth control. I guess she was too drunk to be thinking about that.” Ozpin tossed the rest of the drink back. “Now she is determined to keep it.”

    “Does she know that you are the father?” Priscilla asked her voice still coloured with disbelief.

    “Nope!” Ozpin popped the P. “And I am not telling her. That’s the last thing I need, I tried talking her into an abortion but she won’t.”

    “Fuck Oz, you could get into so much trouble.” Priscilla said.

    “One it wasn’t at the school, two it was anonymous sex. Three that’s why I’m not going to tell her it’s my offspring.” Ozpin said. “She already wants it too much and I am not getting dragged into it.”

    “Is she cute?”

    “Why does that matter?” Ozpin asked raising a brow.

    “I just wanted to see what taste in women you have that aren’t me.” Priscilla smirked, hoping to evoke some amusement.

    “I’d never have thought you for the jealous type.” Ozpin put the glass aside.

    “I’m not, I’m just curious.” She resumed her massage. “Come tell me about her.”

    “Hmmm.” Ozpin’s eyes slid shut as he enjoyed her touch, she was the only one to touch him. “She’s short, skin like moonlight. Soft as rose petals but all muscle.”

    “Sounds pretty opposite to me.” Priscilla said working to deeper muscles. “Keep going.”

    Oz took a long breath. “Didn’t really look that much at her, nice breasts, nice ass even better cunt. I barely remembered how it felt to have sex without the condom, ohh was she glorious.”

    “Sounds like love.” Priscilla giggled.

    Ozpin scoffed. “Yeah right. I’ve long since accepted that love is out of my reach.”

    “It definitely is if you keep speaking like that you sad little thing.” She reached up and booped his nose.

    “Nothing about me is little.” He lunged forward and tried catching her finger between his teeth.

    “Tell that to your optimism.” She snatched her hand away and petting her neck.

    “It’s well earned.” Ozpin reached up and took her butt in hand again

    “Not at all bloody healthy though.” Priscilla reached over and grabbed another condom.

    “I don’t come here for life advice.” Ozpin grumbled grinding his erection up against her butt.

    “No you don’t.” She rolled the condom down onto him and mounted the immortal.

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Totally having fun with chapters I can write in a day. A friend on Discord by the name of Cup aided me with Priscilla.


	3. Maria takes no...

    Ozpin hated having his territory invaded. As far as he was concerned his territory consisted off his flat, his office and a good portion of the schools grounds. Rue the poor sod that dared to contradict this belief. However Maria Calavera formerly known as the Grimm Reaper, didn’t hold to this belief of Ozpin’s. She openly flaunted and contradicted it. So when she strode into Oz’s flat like she owned the place, almost dragging Ruby behind her, Ozpin grit his teeth to keep from snarling at her.

    “What is the meaning of this Calavera?” Ozpin asked grinding his teeth.

    Maria sat in Oz’s favourite armchair and mimed him. “What is the meaning of this Calavera?” She tisked him and turned her attention to the young woman trying to be invisible in the doorway. “Ruby dear getting me a glass of water.”

    “I can-” Ozpin started.

    Maria banged her cane down once loudly. “I asked the girl to do it, you and I need to have a _talk_.”

    Ozpin narrowed his eyes at her but as Ruby walked by he did get distracted. Ruby had chosen jeans he’d expect on Yang, not on her. He vividly remembered grabbing that ass.

    When Ruby had disappeared Maria said. “Fancy bending her over and ploughing her?”

    “I beg your pardon?!” Oz’s voice raised.

    “That’s what you did isn’t it? I doubt you even had the decency to eat her out first. It was just wam bam thankyou mam wasn’t it?” Maria said.

    “I dearly hope you aren’t-.”

    “You don’t scare me Ozpin. I’ve had to take care of a drunk Ruby in the past, she’s not the type of girl to just walk up to a boy for a fuck. It would have to be someone she felt she recognized masks or not. Furthermore as their escort it was your job to keep them out of trouble. Yet you said you saw her walk off with a boy but did nothing. Beyond that Ozpin, you encouraged her to have an abortion. I found that extremely out of character for you, this had happened to Huntresses in the past without issue. Yet you showed your hand with Ruby. You are the father, you took advantage of a drunk young lady and didn’t even have the decency to stay after or use a condom.” Maria stood up from her chair.

    “You are grasping at straws.” Oz snarled.

    “Give her a few months and we can do a DNA test or you can own up now and take some responsibility for your actions.” Maria glared up at him.

    “Or she can take responsibility for hers. I am not her keeper, she got herself into this mess and I will have nothing to do with it. Be thankful I don’t kick her out of the school to finish her pregnancy somewhere out of sight.” Ozpin snapped.

    “Just admit it Ozpin. You wouldn’t kick her out, not after bringing her in early. Not unless it was to save your ass.” Maria liked where this was going, every word out of his mouth was making her more sure that she had been right in her guess. “Won’t it be interesting if it’s a boy? Will he grow tall and lean? Maybe he’ll have your hair and baring, or your cheeks. He’ll come to Beacon someday and everyone will see just what you did.”

    Ozpin clenched his fists, she had him damn it. “What do you want?” He snarled as he sat down in defeat.

    “Tell her the truth for a start.” Maria returned to her own seat as the floor creaked.

    Ozpin turned to look at Ruby standing in the doorway. She did not have a glass of water, instead his death mask was held in a grip so tight her knuckles were turning white. Rage built up in his chest, he knew that instant that Maria had been playing him and had really sent Ruby to look for something to jog her memory.

    Tears gathered in Ruby’s eyes as she stepped closer Ozpin opened his mouth to speak.

    SMACK!

    Ozpin was too stunned to react as Ruby’s hand hit his cheek. The tears started to leak down her cheeks as she took shaking fast breaths. “It was you, all along.” She tossed the mask down in his lap. “You knew, you knew and you weren’t going to tell me!” Ruby rubbed at her eyes. “I trusted you and you weren’t even going to admit that it was yours!”

    Ozpin stood slowly as not to startle her. “Ruby~.”

    “I TRUSTED YOU!” She screamed at him.

    “I was drunk as well, I did not know it was you at the time. It was just a pretty girl begging me to fuck her. So I did.” Ozpin spoke coldy. “If you weren’t on birth control that was frankly your problem not mine.”

    “I ASKED YOU IF YOU KNEW WHO IT WAS! I TOLD YOU I WAS THE VALKYRIE! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!”

    “That child is your problem not mine. I made my desire for you to get rid of it clear. I will not be roped into helping you with it because you were determined to not only get fucked while drunk. But also to keep the result of that mistake.” Ozpin spoke harshly.

    Ruby shook her head the tears flowing rapidly. “I trusted you, you were supposed to keep us safe.” She glared at him her silver eyes shining. “I hate you.” She spun on her heel and charged out of the flat.

    Maria stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t report you. It won’t help her or that child. Good day Ozpin.” She shut the door behind her.

    Rage boiled under Oz’s skin, he had the feeling that Maria wasn’t just going to let this go and that she had him by the balls now. His hands clenched what the fuck was he going to do? They couldn’t pin this one all on him. Oz strode over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka not even bothering with a glass. He yanked the cork out and started to take long pulls straight from the bottle. He didn’t even taste the drink as it burned down his throat and settled in his near empty stomach. The heat it brought on just made him thirstier as he tipped the bottle back emptying it.

    Once the fiery spirit was finished he reared his arm back and let it fly, slipping from his fingertips as it shattered against the wall. The sound of glass littering his floor just made his angrier as Oz reached back inside and grabbed the next nearest bottle, one hand emerged with a bottle tequila and the other took one of rum. Using his teeth he bit into the corks and spat them out not caring where they fell. He took yet more long drinks, all but guzzling the burning fluids as he walked towards his couch. He dropped his body down, growing green around the edges as the walls spun, the world dancing around him. Oz’s hand shook as he tilted the tequila back, his neck resting on the top of the couch as he swallowed over and over.

When his body protested, threatening to heave Oz sat up, willing himself to not be sick, the tequila bottle fell empty onto the carpet as he released it, holding his hand over his mouth. He would NOT be sick. His head grew heavy on his neck tilting downward brought another wave of dizziness to him. Oz could have sworn his eyes rolled around in his head a few times before he managed to lift his head back up, his chapped lips all but sucking on the rum bottle. The world started to twist and turn as Oz turned fell back onto the couch, rum sloshing over his fingers.

    What a fucking mess. He purred as the alcohol made its way into his bloodstream. Just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you. “Fucking old hag!” Oz’s vision swam, his hands going in and out of focus, blurry. Oz’s head tilted to the side as he brought the rum bottle back up, only to see it empty. He grinned, “Where has all the rum gone?” and chuckled. “Up her ass!” Oz tried to get up but the moment he pushed up from the couch his side went numb and he slipped onto his side.

    “Fuck me, that’s good.” The headmaster giggled again, this time sliding off the couch and onto the floor, hitting his knee on the table in the process. “Fuuuuuuu ow!” The floor was a bit sticky and wet from the spilling but the cursed man only got up onto his knees, dragging his body up inch by inch. “Fucking Ruby and that fucking costume, too sexy. She wanted protection, shouldn’t ‘ave worn something so sexy. Hmmm really nice ass though.” Oz muttered, heaving himself back up, though the new direction sent the alcohol straight to his head.

Somehow he managed to make his way back to the cabinet and grabbed the first two bottles within reach, unfortunately knocking one onto its side. Oz took them back to the couch, this time however having more trouble navigating his way. It was felt his feet wanted to go in a different direction, towards the door. Oz pointed at them, pouting. “Bad feet, See Ruby you’ve even got my feet wanting to chase after you, don’t think I could walk in a straight line though.” Why was he still thinking of her! It was ridiculous! “Come on feet, that way!” He pointed to the tilting couch and sniggered when he made his way over almost throwing himself on the not so comfy couch.

His head rested in the cushions as his brain desperately tried to switch off. “No one else want some?” He waved the open bottle around the empty room. “Nope! Okay more for me.” Leaning his head back he chugged at the bottle. His sense of taste long since gone he wasn’t even sure what it was he was drinking anymore but it came from his cabinet so it should be alright, right?

Oz drank and drank like it was his only purpose, anytime he stopped it was like the world stopped with him, he’d shake his head and feel like it was sloshing in slow motion or maybe like a washing machine. Spinning round and round. At one point he just remained still, like a stature, unmoving and without thought. He had the strangest sensation of his brain being munched on, slowly dissolving every thought and memory. His hands grew slack, releasing their bottled friends, what was left of their remains spilling on his carpet and shoes. Oz didn’t even feel it, in fact he couldn’t feel anything. Not even when his balance gave up and his head smashed into the coffee table knocking him out cold.

_Wallpaper, that was once probably a forest green color but now pale and sickly, stood half peeling from the foundations. The floor had more dust and debris then a bar after closing. Those thin walls rattled from the wind outside, its pitch raising to a howl as the bare light bulb overhead shook. The tinking and crushing of glass beneath his feet ground under his heavy worn boots and Ozma took a long look around. Every piece of old worn furniture was either cracked or covered by layers of dust empty bottles and dried fluid. Ozma took the few short steps to the dirty, foul smelling couch and dropped himself down on it. Well he was home, now what?_

_A drink, was the obvious answer. However that seemed like a lot of effort for a very temporary numbing of his mind. He rolled his eyes and they landed on a mirror, his brown skin and hair, hazel eyes. Gods he hated that face. It was the face Salem had fallen in love with, the one she had done anything for. Even killed a whole civilization of humanity, it was the one she wanted back. Ozma surged to his feet and headed to the kitchen finding a bottle of beer in no time. He’d be lying if he said that alcoholic beverages didn’t make up a good part of his diet._

_He drank as he returned to his living room, memories swimming behind his eyes. Curse the Elder God for sending him back, curse himself for being so naive. Fuck humanity for its very nature, for the impossible nature of his very task. Most of fall fuck Salem, this was all her fault for just not letting him die. His eyes moved the the mirror again as he finished his drink. Rage boiling under his skin, he threw the bottle at the mirror shattering it._

_If this was what Salem wanted so badly he’d make sure she’d never see it again. He was calm as his fingers picked up a piece of the glass. He raised it to his cheek and cut in a long line, it healed before it even bled. Fucking ELDER BROTHER GOD! He fell to his knees and grabbed at his hair. He couldn’t kill Salem, or unite humanity… but he could take Ozma away from Salem. He looked at the shattered mirror, then stripped away his clothes. Turning his own magic in on himself. He could kill Ozma, even if he couldn’t die._

_Ozma’s body glowed gold as he thought about what he wanted. Taller, leaner, sharp, he turned his hair to a black. The sounds of bones crunch and warping filled the room as he changed muscle growing to match. He’s make someone not even Salem would recognize._

_When the gold faded he looked to the mirror again, pale skin, narrower eyes he looked nothing like his old self for the first in a very long time Ozma smiled. “You will be Ozpin.”_

 

* * *

 

    Ruby cried the whole way to Maria’s flat and slammed the door behind her. She didn’t even notice the decor as she headed straight for Maria’s room and slammed that door behind her before sliding down it to sob. That was not what she imagined, that her first time had just been… He hadn’t given a shit about her ‘Just a pretty girl begging me to fuck her’, she had just been place for him to get his dick wet in. She pressed a hand to her stomach remembering how much she had hurt when she had woken up. Just what had he done to her? Had he just slammed into her and had his fun? It certainly felt like that the morning after.

    Ruby curled in on herself, he was supposed to keep them safe but he had turned out to be the exactly the kind of person that he was supposed to keep her safe from. Everything she believe about him was shattered and now she was pregnant with the child of a man she _hated_. He had planned to just let her have this child on her own, to not even tell her it was his. How could he care so little? About her and his own child. He wanted her to kill it just because he needed to save face.

    Maria knocked on the door. “Ruby dear, please let me in.”

    Ruby reached up and opened the door before falling back on her butt. She looked up at her teacher with big watery eyes.

    Maria’s gaze softened. “Aww sweety.” She walked over and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder sitting down beside the young woman. “What did you expect really?”

    Ruby coughed and sniffed. “I, I don’t know. Not, that not. Not him.” She curled up into a ball hiding her face against her knees. “It _hurt_ when I woke up, I thought that I had just been careless. But it had just been him, he had been careless, hadn’t _cared_ about me.”

    “You were both drunk and he didn’t take your mask. Neither of you knew. You can not pin this all on him, as appealing as the idea is.” She rubbed up and down Ruby's back. “Are you sure you want to go through with this? Now knowing who the father is and how it came about?”

Ruby sniffed but nodded. “My reasons for keeping it haven't changed. It doesn't matter who the dad is, he made it clear that he wants no part of its life or mine.” Ruby smiled weakly. “Plus it saves me the pain of letting someone into my body ever again.”

Maria frowned if Ozpin had damaged Ruby's perception of sex so much that she lost all interest in it. She was going to cut off his genitals and mount then on her wall. “Ruby… you shouldn’t let one bad experience control you.”

    Ruby cleaned her face. “I know you’re right. I think I just need some time to cool off.”

    “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll put the kettle on.” Maria said getting up and heading out, after a minute Ruby got up and followed.


	4. Regret and Choice

    The months trickled by, Ruby didn’t tell her friends that she was pregnant. This was something that she wanted to deal with on her own. If only to avoid the question of ‘how’ and ‘who’, the staff at her request didn’t say anything even if they knew. Ozpin never even looked at her, at least that she was aware of. Classes went on, even now she danced around the combat area. The Crescent Rose of her childhood had been changed to follow more of Maria’s style. No more the oversized garden tool made from a child’s dream. She swung it around in a simple staff form, beyond that it had a spear as well as a scythe form. A tool for fighting Grimm and people now.

    Sun had transferred to Beacon after the Vytal festival all those years ago. As another person with a staff he was her favorite person to fight with. Their weapons struck each other over and over, Ruby leapt back blocking and retreating as Sun advanced racing forward that grin on his face. Ruby stepped to the side to dodge only for Sun to predict that and slam his staff into her stomach and send her flying. The crackling of her Aura broke as she hit the far wall, pain radiated through her middle.

    “Ahh!” Ruby grabbed her at stomach, she had never felt pain like this before.

    The smile fell from Sun’s face. “Ruby!” He raced over to her as Glynda shouted out. “Take her to the medical wing now!”

    Ruby didn’t remember much after that, the pain was never ending. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sun, she saw them in fragments. The pain was slowly numbed and darkness set it in. Whatever was happening… she wanted it to be over.

 

* * *

 

    Ozpin stood over her. In the perfect darkness but he could see her clearly. The blue hospital gown did not suit her, so far there had only been spottings of blood. Her child… 'His' child was dying, this had been what he wanted wasn’t it? His mistake cleaned away. Ozpin reached down and pulled the blanket down, the little swell of her belly taunted him. He remembered Salem’s pregnancies vividly, he remembered loving watching her body change. He remembered his little girls, they had been so beautiful. Ozpin loved children.... Particularly his own.

    They had her on a morphine drip, losing a child was a painful experience. More importantly to him, it meant that Ruby would stay asleep. She wanted this child so badly, to further her bloodline. He could admire her ambitions and her reasons, Ozpin sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her gown up to expose the baby bump the hesitated as his gloved hand hovered over the bump. With a snarl he pulled his glove off, he hated his hands, they had been a frequent target over his long life and they showed the pain and scarring of many decades from fighting. Ozpin quickly set the bare hand on her belly and covered it with the gown.

    The immortal closed his eyes and focused, gold light glowed under his hand. This was harder then creating fire or changing the weather. This was undoing the damage done. This was healing of the most temperamental level. Ruby whimpered and opened her eyes, the gold glow illuminated Oz’s face. She would see the sweat trickling down the side of his face, but the pain was fading.

Ozpin grit his teeth as he forced his magic to defy nature. Only when he was sure that nothing would go wrong did he withdraw and the glow of his magic fading away. Oz let out a long breath, magic of the human body was always the hardest. He withdrew his hand and pulled her gown back down but as he moved to stand Ruby grabbed his hand. Ozpin looked up in surprise, he hadn’t noticed her awaken.

Ruby was surprised by how flawed his skin felt, it was a mess to put lightly. Even though underneath she could feel the muscles and skeleton were whole. “Thank you. Why?”

“You know of Salem. What I have kept to myself was that she was my wife, many lifetimes ago. We had four daughters… I don’t hate children Miss Rose.” Ozpin pulled his hand free of hers and pulled his glove on.

“Then why were you so set on me killing it?” Ruby asked sitting up and turned her IV drips off.

“Don’t mistake this for me wanting it. I just didn’t see a reason to let it be taken from you.” Ozpin stood up. “Rest Miss Rose. You are healed but you should tell your friends that you are with child, if only so they know to avoid your stomach in future matches.” Oz turned away and started to walk away.

“Professor!” Ruby got up but stumbled and when she looked up he was gone. She huffed and carefully pulled the needle from her arm and stumbled into a run after him. The ground was almost frozen in the cold December air. “Professor!” She looked around the dark halls but he was already gone. “How does he do that?”

 

* * *

 

Ozpin helped himself to a drink, with a glass this time. What on their shattered moon had possessed him to do that? He tossed back the vodka and poured himself another glass. That kid was going to bring him no end of trouble someday and for some stupid emotional reason he had intervened. Why had he impulsively told her about his long dead little girls? Oz helped himself to his drink then chugged from the bottle for a few long swallows. Then fell back into his couch with a groan, closing his eyes. She had just sounded so damn cute calling after him like that. He wondered about her calling his name, she had been so loud when he fucked her. How would his name have sounded on her lips changed by ecstasy?

“Ohhh that’s a bad thought Oz. Not near drunk enough for that.” He lifted the bottle and drank again before setting it on the table and stripping out of his layers. Oz yanked his belt open and drank again, he left his gloves on. He hated how his hands felt, he didn’t even take his gloves off for Priscilla.

The immortal closed his eyes again having another sip of vodka. He unzipped his trousers and shoved them down kicking them away. He reached down and cupped his scrotum lightly rolling his balls. He hummed happily and started to stroke his member being drunk always made it harder to get up. Oz imagined her on her back, minus the blue hospital gown and tiny bed. No, she needed silk sheets, hmm red would be her colour. Big bed, red sheets her hair spread out in a halo. Nude this time, sober too. She’d be all relaxed and purring like a kitten. That pale skin, hmm like moonlight those big breasts. Praise Tai for those.

Ozpin started to stroke himself more tightly, imagined licking those perky nipples. Ohh how’d they swell for him, how that flush would cover her body. She’s part her legs for him, moan oh so prettily. Oz groaned loud trying to remember how she felt, how soft she had been silky wet. He’d have her with no fucking condom in the way. That thought made him smile, having her bare over and over.

She was loud before, she’d be loud again. Wail his name as he pounded into her. Ozpin stroked faster, pressing his hips into his hand. He’d weave a hand into her hair, pulled her head back and bite down on her neck. “Ohhh.” Ozpin bit down on his lip spilling into hand and onto his hips.

Oz opened his eyes and sighed. “Shouldn’t have done that.” He reached for the vodka again, he was already sobering up again. Sometimes he really hated his tolerance, he burned way too much Lien on booze. He was at least as bad as Qrow. Oz reached over to his coat tossing off the soiled glove as he pulled his Scroll out. He dialed and put it too his ear. “Hello Amazon.”

“Mmm you’re early wizard.”

“Are you available?” Ozpin set the bottle aside and stood.

“Now?”

“Preferably, later if not.” Oz walked into his room, ignore the mess walking to his bedside table.

“... Give me two hours. I need to find a place.”

“Text me it when you’ve found one.” Ozpin pulled a new pair of leather black gloves out.

“Is something wrong?”

“Of course not.” Oz said.

“Right, I’ll believe that when I see it. See you in a bit Oz.”

Priscilla hung up and Oz set about getting dressed again. He really need to focus on something that wasn’t Ruby.

 

* * *

 

The bedposts banged against the wall. “Ah ah, ah, OZ! Oh Gods!” Priscilla clawed at Oz’s back yelling out with each thrust. She could feel the sweat clinging to Oz’s skin as he hammered into her with powerful drives of his hips. “OZ!” She screamed and clung to him as he bit down on her neck and came with a groan. She could feel his chest heave against hers, he slowly withdrew and rested his head on the pillow.

“Where...did...that come from?” Priscilla asked trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ozpin withdrew from her and pulled the condom off tossing it into the trash bin. He laid back and closed his eyes trying not to think about Ruby.

Priscilla stretched out and turned on her side, reaching over to trace along a thick scar on his chest. “But maybe you should.”

Oz sighed, he couldn’t deny that she was right. “Ruby took a bad hit and was going to lose her baby. I… intervened and saved it.” Ozpin rubbed a gloved hand over his face. “Probably a mistake in the long term but…”

“You feel guilty. For hurting her in the first place.”

“Yes. She wants it so badly and I felt it was… wrong to let it be taken from her just do to bad luck. I saw her naked this time, skin to skin contact being a requirement for the more delicate magics. I can’t get her out of my head.” Ozpin sighed again. “I wish she wasn’t a student.”

“What would you do if she wasn’t?” Priscilla said.

“I don’t know. Maybe…”

“Apologize? Claim the baby and her?” The bronze skinned woman asked.

“Maybe. I mean she is beautiful and intelligent. I could see myself happy with her but she hates me. So this is all just conjecture.” Ozpin said.

“You could start with apologizing anyway. Write her a letter or something. I know you have a way with words, when you actually try.”

“There is no point, she is still a student.” Oz said rolling over to admire her.

“Not for much longer, she won’t be by the time that baby is born. You could put a little bit of effort into apologizing to her. Think on it Oz. It wouldn’t hurt to try and be less of an ass towards her.” Priscilla moved over to lean on him. “I’m not stupid Oz, you kept your eyes closed for most of that. It wasn’t me you were fucking. Try to make amends to her.”

Ozpin sighed and reached out to pet over her hip. “I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby walked early to her dorm, the nurse had been amazed to walk in and find her healed. As she opened the door she was clobbered by her sister. “I was so worried, what happened?!”

Ruby looked around to find Weiss and Blake there as well, she took a deep breath and hugged her sister tight before withdrawing. “Actually I do kinda have something to say. At uhm my birthday I uh got pregnant and I’ve decided to keep it. The hit from Sun hurt because of that but I’m okay now. All healed up.”

“Why didn’t you say something!” Weiss said leaping up from her bed.

Ruby blushed. “Because… I don’t know who the dad is. I am sure that it happened on my birthday. I decided to keep as I can finish school get my license and well have it.”

“But you’ll be off the team!” Yang said.

“You have Sun. You don’t need me to lead you, plus it will just be till it’s weaned then I’ll be hunting again. It’s just I don’t have anyone in mind to give me kids and as a Silver Eyed Warrior I have to think about more than just me.” Ruby said hugging herself.

They all knew about her power and couldn’t fault her for that. Yang hugged her and buried her face in her hair. “You’re right and I think you’re doing the right thing.”

“Thanks Yang.” Ruby hugged her sister back tightly. “Come on let’s go to breakfast.”

Blake and Weiss gave her a hug as well and they headed to the cafeteria. They didn’t really talk about her pregnancy. Ruby had a plan and they knew it, they saw no need to question her. They talked through breakfast and Ozpin walked by behind Ruby. She near jumped out of her skin when he did for in her lap appeared a envelope. With ‘Ruby’ written in emerald green cursive ink.

She quickly tucked in into her bag, the bell rang and they headed to history class. Only when Oobleck was well into his lecture did Ruby pull out the letter. She turned it over and found it was sealed with a blot of green wax with a gear printed stamp. Ruby suppressed a giggle cause of course he’d seal his letters with green wax. She popped it open and laid it down so no one would see her reading anything out of the ordinary.

 

_Dear Miss Rose_

 

_Upon reading this please do not be alarmed for it will not contain any of the opinions previously stated. It has come to my understanding that I have mistreated you. I write without any intention of harming you further. Rather I would like to offer an apology for my behavior. I was thinking only of my own security and continued position. Your current state is a threat to my livelihood though I would not protest a change of venue._

_I treated you poorly over your birthday and should have been better. You may take that statement however you wish. If you ever require assistance in regards to the child in the future please to not hesitate to ask. Just do so discreetly. If you have any further desire to discuss your situation you know how to reach me._

 

_Ozpin_

 

Ruby stare with more than a little awe at the letter. It was short and to the point. However the fact that it appeared at all was what surprised her. Ozpin had given her no reason to believe he cared at all about her, at least beyond her potential as a Huntress. Coming from him this was a pretty damn grand gesture. She looked at his offer for assistance and scowled. He made it plain that he didn’t mean it. She picked up a pen and opted to respond in the same fashion as he had to written to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too: Aihara Rose18 for your comment


	5. A Silent Verbal War

    The orange light filtered through Oz’s tower casting it in warm light and deep shadows. Said shadows collected upon Oz’s features as he had to put Ruby’s letter down so he didn’t rip it. He scowled at it but reread it anyway.

 

    _Dear Professor Ozpin_

 

_Over the last few months you’ve made your stance and opinion of me clear. You can take your charity and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. I made this choice to keep what you gave me without you. You opinions or money is not required. You clearly value your position over your own blood and I understand my current state is a danger to that. You don’t need to save any face with me Sir._

_As to the rest of your letter. You hurt me on my birthday and while I do not remember the night itself I remember the pain. I doubt I will ever forget it, I know you will say that I was drunk and that I am just as much as fault as you were. I know this is accurate, but that doesn’t mean I have to forgive you. You did not care about me in the slightest, you made that abundantly clear and I doubt I shall ever forget your words. ‘It was just a pretty girl begging me to fuck her.’ Your callous words made your true feeling on the subject abundantly clear._

_That said. I do feel the need to thank you for your intervention. You could have let me miscarry and your problem would have been solved. I do appreciate that you did that for me and that you respect my decision to keep it enough to save it. So thank you sir._

 

_Ruby Rose_

 

    _Cheeky little wench._ Ozpin thought steepling his fingers pressing his index fingers against the middle of his brow. She had not taken his letter at all how he had wished. Not that he could completely blame her for that. While she did not remember that night, he did. The fact that he had hurt her did not surprise him, she had even probably been a maiden before he got to her. Well at least in terms of a cock with a pulse that wasn’t electronically powered. He had not been gentle and she was right when she said he didn’t care about her.

    Though that was several months ago, it had been now several months of her taking on that pregnant glow and he had found himself watching. She was distracting to say the least, the image of her was imprinted into his mind. As much as he loathed to admit it he was lusting after her. He knew he found that a woman was at her most beautiful when she was with child. His own child was just bonus.

    “Argh.” Ozpin stood and walked over to the windows looking out over Beacon. His school, his favorite Kingdom. It most definitely didn’t matter that he wasn’t a king anymore. Why was she making this so complicated? He tried to apologize and she might as well have spit in his face.

    He turned and looked over at the letter, to not respond would be admitting defeat. That was something he simply would not do. Oz tried to cast his mind back to the last time he had actively courted a woman… well he and Salem hadn’t really courted per say. Future women and families had more been a temporary distraction. Which happened less and less over time, giving gifts to a loyal and more importantly silent courtesan was different. He did not feel that courtesans counted as proper courting.

    Ozpin began to pace. She was proving a challenge and those he did enjoy. What did he want out of this? Her forgiveness for sure, to be at least permitted to see or meet his child. Ideally, hmm as much as he loathed to admit it he wanted her in his bed. He remembered clearly and wanted her back, wanted to take back what he had done. To do it again properly.

    The question came back how to get her to forgive him? Several hundred years ago he would have written another letter maybe with a piece of ribbon. Back when it was difficult to make and thus had considerable worth. Now however it was not, he’d need a different gift. He returned to his desk and picked up his cane tapping it against the ground. It was no staff or scepter but it was more discreet than both of those.

    He swept from Beacon ignore the looks cast his way and down into the high class section of Vale. Ozpin passed by flower boutiques, those would did not serve his purpose, much too obvious. Clothing, again no. Just because he knew her measurements, he was observant like that after all. No that would send the wrong message. Make up was out, Ruby didn’t waste time or funds on it. Nor did she need it, she had perfectly healthy skin and glowed with her natural beauty. Something he had always found appealing.

    He stopped outside of a jewelry shop. Not a commercial one but a smaller more old fashioned one and it appealed to Oz. He strode up the slightly depressed wooden steps and into the store, the bell above tinkling. The floor creaked under foot the old brown wood was consistent through the store. Jewels, jewelry all different bits and bobs were displayed in glass cases.

    Ozpin hummed as he browsed, earrings were a no go. Ruby wouldn’t want anything to visible, a necklace was the obvious choice however that was not a gift that you got a woman when you were first courting them. That was a gift for much later in a courtship. It needed to be subtle, but meaningful enough that she at least paused and humored the idea of taking him seriously.

    “Can I help you sir?” A very old man with deep wrinkles and large circular glasses walked in from the back room.

    “No. I have not yet decided what I am looking for.” Ozpin said turned his attention back to the cases, silver and gold gleamed up at him. His steps were heavy as he progressed further. Perhaps an arm band or anklet. Those were good courting gifts, discrete but meaningful. He strode to another case and found gold anklets, he was drawn to one with old Vallian runes the gold had been shaped into a thin band near two centimeters in width. That would do. “This one please.”

    “Very good Sir, a lovely choice for one of your staff?” The store owner asked as he removed the item from the case.

    “Hmmhm.” Ozpin only nodded and pulled his wallet out from his pocket.

    The store owner put it in a discrete paper bag and Ozpin handed over the required Lien. He returned to his flat at Beacon and then went to his bedroom, he kept a bureau within it beside the window. He liked having lots of light when he wrote. His room was in a rare state of cleanliness Oz removed his vest and set it over the back of the old chair and sat turning his cuffs up. He picked up another piece of heavy parchment and his favored fountain pen.

 

* * *

 

    Ruby was sitting before Maria’s fireplace as it burned low. In her lap was a pillow with a lace pattern half worked on. She wove with the four lace needles turning one over the other over and over. Maria had her do it to help her develop patience, something that had never really been her strong suit. Having her make lace in the old style was definitely a test and eventually if slowly Ruby had grown to enjoy it.

    Maria was sitting in her reading chair a book in her lap. It was the old woman that noticed a heavy letter appear beside Ruby. “You have mail.” She said nodding at the letter.

    Ruby looked up from her lace work, she honestly hadn’t expected Ozpin to respond. The letter looked much thicker this time. She picked it up and sure enough it was sealed with Ozpin’s green wax gear symbol. She took a deep breath and popped the seal open with her thumb. She tipped it out and the gold anklet fell into her hand. She stared at it for a moment and didn’t even want to guess at the cost. She ran a thumb over the smooth ornate runes.

    “That is very lovely. You should read the letter.” Maria said.

    “I was getting to it.” Ruby set the anklet down on her lace and pulled out the letter.

 

_Dear Miss Rose_

 

_Please accept this token as a gesture of my good will. I do regret what I said to you when the knowledge of your state first arose. I was cruel to you, I should have told you the truth right away. Well ideally I never should have bedded you. When you and Maria visited I was angry at the invasion of my home. Though at this point I believe I have learned to expect that from Maria. She does so enjoy pressing my buttons._

 

    That little sentence made Ruby giggle, he wasn’t wrong there.

 

    _In regards to my feelings on the associated subjects. I have found that they are changing, I told you at once I did have a family and that I do not hate children. What I left out is that I do love children, mostly my own. I have been watching you as, well honestly as little I have been able to manage. However you make that very difficult, you glow with your pregnancy and I am drawn like a bee to a flower. You are radiant, lovely and very difficult to turn a blind eye to. You’re welcome to disregard this paragraph as I am sure it would get me into no end of trouble if other eyes viewed it._

_In regards to my earlier unpleasant statements. You are right to say I did not care about you at the time those words were said. However I have had ample time to consider the fact that it is my child in your womb and that I would like to have some presence or responsibility in it’s life. The offer of my assistance was in response to that realization and not intended to offend you or question your ability to support yourself. I have known you to be more than capable of caring for yourself and you need no ones assistance on that front. However I also know you to be a young woman with many dreams. Any assistance from me would be completely at your control, even if it was something as simple as a babysitter. I would like more of a presence then that of a gene donor._

_On the account of your birthday. I have thought long and hard about what to say here, beyond what has already been said. None of which I believe needs repeating. I respect and understand that our respective positions will make this particular action on my part difficult to mend. I am sorry I caused you pain. I took you for granted and was needlessly careless. You are welcome to correct me if I am wrong, but from my guess you were a maiden and I should have been more much considerate in my actions. Drunk or not, no one should have their first experience with sex be so unpleasant. I would like to rectify that if you would permit it someday. You are welcome to ignore that sentence as well if it offends you._

 

Ruby bite down on a finger lightly suppressing a giggle, she liked this little monologue of his.

 

    _I wish again to apologize for my actions and words. If you permit it I will endeavor to do better by you in the future. If you wish we should speak in person at some point in the future. Preferably before you start to show, while I have faith in most of the students in this academy you do have a reputation at this school. I worry about what the combination of your early admittance to this school and now you concluding it pregnant will draw unwanted attention. While it is really no one's concern but our own you are well aware of the damage the rumor mill can cause. I wish you a good day._

 

_Ozpin_

 

Maria watched as the young woman besides her showed an array of emotions on her face, ending with a sweet and soft look. Even from here she could see the paper was thick, traditional perhaps? Who would be sending Ruby letters such as this, unfortunately only one person came to mind but without proof she couldn’t claim it. Shifting her old bag of bones to the couch besides Ruby Maria tried to peer over at the letter over her shoulder. “So who is that from?”

Ruby squeaked, she had forgotten all about Maria in her reading and clutched the letter close to her chest with a blush. “Errr nobody important.” Her nervous smile did nothing to dissuade the older woman as Maria suddenly smirked and jumped for the letter. Ruby bounced off the floor before she could grab the letter and there then started a playful game of tag around the apartment.

Maria playfully swung her cane to knock Ruby’s legs out from under her. “Well that letter showed up in a miraculous way, I wonder who could have such a Semblance.”

Ruby giggled as she rolled behind the couch. “Maybe your eyes are getting bad again, perhaps you need another trip to Atlas.”

“Ha! I can see! There’s nothing wrong with my eyes now let me see the letter.”

“Never!” Ruby used her Semblance just barely avoiding Maria’s cane as she whipped it around.

Obviously she wasn’t as young or virile as she use to be and the former Silver eyes huffed as she threw herself onto the couch. “The only reason why I'm not chasing you anymore is because I don't want you to harm the baby, especially since you just got out from medical.”

“Ohhhh~ I thought it was because you were getting too old to play tag.”

“Oh I'll show you tag young lady.” Maria waved her cane at the young woman with a smile but remained where she was.

Ruby giggled and put the letter in her lap and smoothed it out, the heavy parchment was hard to wrinkle. “I guess you can read it, it’s nothing you don’t already have an idea of.” She passed the letter over to Maria and the old woman sat back in her chair to read.

Maria silently read the letter, keeping her face schooled as her eyes swept left to right. When she was finished she handed the letter back to Ruby then held herself for a moment. A moment was all she could handle as her wrinkled face cracked into a smirk and she threw her head back laughing. “Hahahaha, my word Ozpin you are hopeless!”

Ruby chuckled as she watched Maria kick her legs and clutch her middle, she had to admit the letter was a bit funny but she would never tell Oz that. This from the man who wore a stone face to the school and a scowl worthy of the General and he was writing such a sweet and awkward letter to her. Maria’s laughter rang through the apartment as she flopped onto her side heaving with chuckles and tears.

“What a bone head! What an idiot! If he wanted the baby so much all he had to do was not be an ass about it!” Suddenly she stopped and peered up at her student. “Can I have that for blackmail purposes?”

“What! NO!” Ruby took back the letter and held it closer. “He asked not to let anyone else read it but since you already know about him and me I thought it would be okay but you CAN’T TELL HIM.”

Maria just grinned. “What are you going to do then? According to that letter he wants more than to just be there for you~.”

The younger Huntress blushed turned away. “Well…”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want to do that man. You had a taste of him already and you want more don’t you?” Maria watched the pink tinted cheeks go redder and barked in laughter. “YOU DO! All that _‘I would like to rectify that if you would permit it someday.’_ you are thinking about it right now aren’t you? Tell me, was he good?”

“Oh My Goodness, you are worse than Yang!” Ruby said. “And I don’t remember!”

“Now that is a shame … you should take him up on his offer, if for any reason just so that you have the memory this time.” Maria said with a cheeky smile.

“Why so you can question me on his sexual prowess?”

“Absolutely!”

Ruby groaned. “Definitely WORSE than Yang.”

“You must admit he sounds like a love-struck teenager. Or that he belongs to times long past, even the paper! It’s honest to the Gods parchment! And an anklet! He clearly put some thought into his gift, it’s nice and discreet. I bet he’s so old fashioned if you were to wear it on a bare leg he’d get a boner.” Maria said giggling.

“And what makes you think I’ll even wear it? I am still mad with him.” Ruby said even as her cheeks burned. “He was mean and rude and just plain nasty. If he had his way I would have aborted it and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation! He even flirted with me, this is lust not love.” Ruby scowled at the more flirty lines.

“You have been looking rather radiant of late, I can’t blame the man for noticing. I’m honestly surprised others haven’t commented on it.” Maria said and she let out a long breath and spoke more calmly. “Ruby you wanted to find the father to begin with, well here he is. Trying to make amends for words rashly spoken. You are more then welcome to make him work for it but at least consider letting some of this pain go.”

Ruby huffed and got up she headed to the bookshelf and grabbed a large book then a piece of paper and a pen. She flopped onto the couch and scowled at the page. “I am still angry with him, I should send the anklet back.” She bit her bottom lip hard looking at the gold metal.

“You don’t want to though.” Maria said smirking.

The Silver Eyed Warrior sighed. “No, I don’t.” She looked back down to her paper, she wasn’t ready to talk to him and she wasn’t letting him off easy.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin got up the next morning with a yawn and went to collect his mail and found another plain envelope in it. Excitement made his immortal heart thud, only for why it was a letter occurring to him a moment later. It meant she wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. He walked to his couch and sat the leather cold on his bare skin. He cut it the edge open with a finger and read.

 

_Dear Ozpin_

 

_Don’t take this as you are off the hook. I am still very cross with you, we could have avoided a lot of shouting, pain and anger if you had just spoken truthfully in the first place. Or maybe it is that your truth changed with time. Either way one letter doesn’t change what you did. Also don’t you dare think you’re getting off scot free for that flirting! If you want to flirt with me have the bullocks to do it in person!_

_You’ve lied to me constantly since this mess started and you think that one. Alright, I’ll admit cute and funny letter doesn’t change that. Though in Maria’s words you are a ‘hopeless bonehead’ and I am inclined to agree with her. I understand that you are trying but I don’t believe that you care. You sound more like you’re lusting after me, then actually caring about the child. I wonder if it’s just a means to your ends right now._

_As to your gift, I haven’t decided what I am going to do with it yet._

 

_Ruby Rose_

 

Ozpin groaned so loud it filled the room and sagged off his couch to land his bare ass on the floor. He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned that he was appreciating how lovely her pregnancy was making her look. At least he was honest when it came to lust and she hadn’t sent the anklet back. So he’s take his victories where he could get them. He read the short letter over again and groaned again wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Maria must've read the letter. “Hopeless bonehead, yeah great job Oz. She never going to let me live this down.”

Then came the next obvious question, what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *channels inner Fitzwilliam Darcy* Cause boy is he famous for having a foot in his mouth sideways.  
> Kry: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses for your comment. Ardy is just on a role with this story right now.


	6. A First True Chat

    Ruby lay in her bed the morning light creeping through the windows of her dorm room. She held the gold rune carved anklet about her studying it. Had she been brash like her sister she would have mailed it back to him, but it was very pretty and frankly would have cost a fair bit for it. ‘A token of my good will’ he had written. She drew her right leg up and slipped the anklet on, it was just the right level of snug around her ankle. While she wasn’t a big jewelry girl she had to admit it looked nice. Maria’s words about letting a little of this pain go came to mind. Ruby huffed and decided just for today she’d wear it, it was Saturday so chances of her seeing him were low. Plus she was pretty sure he was going to stew for a bit after her last letter. With that she bounced out of bed and got ready for the day.

    Much later found her team plus Sun playing in the long grasses that gave way into the Emerald forest. It was a very warm day so Ruby had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was wearing a fitted red dress that flared out around her hips. They had all forgone shoes as it made running in grass much more fun.

    Ruby giggled as she spun  away after tagging Sun. Racing off legs high the gold around her ankle catching the sun light.

    Ozpin however was doing what he usually did when he was bored, confused or otherwise having a bad day. Killing Grimm, or as the case was going home from killing Grimm. Whatever deity that had decided he’d walk into team RWBY’s game. Well he wasn’t sure whether he’d try to kill it or give it a hug. Ruby looked radiate the gold around her ankle catching the light. He watched her stumble to a stop when she caught sight of him, those silver eyes going wide.

    Ruby watched his eyes dart down to her belly, her dress was fitted enough to show the tiny bump between her hips. She could see him take a breath how his lips parted like he was going to call out to her. For a brief moment she was excited but then Oz pursed his lips and turned away.

    Maria had not been wrong when she guessed at Ozpin’s reaction to Ruby wearing his gift. However he knew Ruby’s interest was not the same as his, he had to work on earning her forgiveness. He had no talent for the spoken word, at least where women were concerned. Especially when he was the one at fault. If he spoke to her now, he was far more likely to just dig himself into a deeper hole. No he preferred to write where women were concerned. He had yet to think of a appropriate counter to her letter. Mostly because she was in the right.

    Ruby watched him go and hmmed, she waved to Yang then raced after Ozpin and came to a walk beside him. Watching him stiffen was almost funny, for all his face was stony and unreadable, she knew that he was hopeless and that made even this face of Oz much more human.

    Ozpin frantically thought, he should have guessed she’d come over force the issue. Her words about his flirting came to mind as well. He tapped the guard with his cane and collapsed it then tucked it on it’s clip on the back of his belt. He offered his arm.

    Ruby was a little bit surprised by the gesture but took it at face value and wove an arm through his. She let him walk them away from the school and her friends back into the forest. She understood that he wanted someplace out of sight. Colour crept into her cheeks as he took her through one of the lovelier pieces of the forest. Wild flowers mixed in with ferns, light filtered down through the canopy. It was altogether very beautiful.

    Ozpin felt that they needed to have some conversation. Though judging by the colour in her cheeks taking her for a turn in the woods was a good idea. “It is a nice day. Odd for January.”

    Talking about the weather of all things, Maria was most definitely right. “Warm too and dry. Though I’ll be surprised if it doesn’t snow soon.”

    “Why is that?” Ozpin asked.

    “Call it a feeling.” Ruby took a long step forward showing off the metal around her ankle. “I’ve always found I can guess the weather based on the ground.”

    “Probably feeling the shift of air currents. Some farmhands still look the the swallows to guess at the weather.” Ozpin said looking over the ground.

    “Knowledge of an older age?” Ruby asked, looking up at him. “If you don’t mind me asking what were you called before? You can’t have always been Ozpin.”

    He sighed deeply. “I was Ozma. For most of my life including my time with Salem. I only changed to Ozpin when I… forced my appearance to change as well.”

    “I see.” Ruby said looking around at the ground again. Well at least she learned something today.

    Conversation died between them. As they walked through the thick woods. Ozpin’s gaze fluttered her to her ankle again, the gold around it. “You look lovely. The dress suits you.”

    “If that counts as your flirting that Maria was most definitely right about you.” Ruby said trying to suppress a smile.

    “Well, you haven’t taken any of my flirting well so I opted to go for the safest route.” Ozpin said dipping his head to her.

    This time Ruby did giggled. “Well you haven’t actually said a word to me recently and while you do have a way with the written word you haven’t given me a reason to expect anything kind from you verbally.” She could hear and see the sharp inhale of breath.

    He reached up and pet over her wrist with a thumb. “I… I am sorry for what I said. It was a knee jerk reaction, I have not been in the position to have a family in many centuries. Furthermore my current position is unforgiving when it comes to courting. Our former acquaintance and the event which turned all of this on it’s head. I expected as is per the trend of the time for you to remove the baby before it complicated your life. I did not want the risk that comes with it.”

“It’s not like anyone will figure out it’s yours. If you were really that worried about your station here. And on the off chance that it wants to be a Huntsmen, I could just have it go to Haven or another academy. That is no excuse for your rage. Or why you have changed your mind now.” Ruby said.

“I can offer you no excuse Miss Rose.” Ozpin said.

“You did though, you find me pretty and you want me back in your bed. It wasn’t that hard to read between the lines of your statements. Lust is not love Sir.” Ruby looked up to him stopping in the little track.

Ozpin looked out over the woods to gather a few seconds to think. “You are right there Miss Rose. However which is the more natural emotion to feel upon first acquaintance? Love is an emotion as temperamental as the tides. I have never known it to bloom swiftly. Lust on the other hand is a requirement at least in a romantic sense is key to a further attraction that may become love.”

“You speak like you belong to a time centuries ago.” Ruby said.

“I find it the safer route when speaking with a young lady I’ve every intention to court.” Ozpin said, his eyes moving down her body. “As to your request and comment about my bullocks.” He reached up and traced a gloved finger under her chin. “You are a beautiful and I would very much like to do to you any number of…” He smiled and it made Ruby blush. “Pleasurable activities.” He dipped his head down and gathered a lock of her hair between his fingers. “Would you like me to tell you about the night you have forgotten?”

“Please.” Ruby said her eyes dilating, his voice alone was making her heart pound.

“It began at the dance, you came to me by the punch bowl. Admired me and drank more then asked me to dance with you. We did for many dances then you pulled me to your room. Asked me into your bed.” Ozpin skimmed a finger along her jaw. “You were so loud, crying out in ecstasy into the bedding. You came twice that night, I could feel it.” His voice lowered as he dipped down. “I had first you front and then your back. You enjoyed every moment.”

Ruby couldn’t help but lean into him, she swallowed slowly as his lips teased over her jaw. Into her ear he whispered. “How is that for flirting to your standard Miss Rose.” She mewed softly and let her body lean against his. “Really good Sir.” She could feel him chuckle. “Ozpin is fine.”

Ruby drew away and he let her go. “Alright I take it back you might not be hopeless.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Well I take that victory for what it is.”

The young woman stepped away from him letting the ferns tickle her legs. “You aren’t wrong about lust though. I can understand your thinking on the topic.” She tucked her hands behind her back.

Ozpin found the action accented the bump of her belly, his eyes flew to it and he _ached_ to touch it. Ruby’s giggle drew his gaze back to her eyes. “You really do like it.”

“You may call me old fashioned till the sun expires, but yes. I do find women to be most beautiful when pregnant or with a babe to their breasts.” His hands twitched. “May I, touch your.” He gestured to her stomach.

Ruby stepped back to him with a giggle. “Yes you may.”

Oz reached out and stroked over the small swell, smooth and even. “I do like this dress as well.”

“Do you always wear your gloves? In everything?” Ruby asked.

“Unless it involves magic yes.” Ozpin stroked, remembering how her skin had felt that night he had saved the life that grew in her.

“I remember that, your hands were scared.” She reached down and slid a finger under the cuff of his coat.

Ozpin snatched it away. “Please don’t.”

“Sorry.” Ruby said and brushed her dress down. “I should have guessed it would be a sore subject.”

Ozpin fixed his cuff and smoothed down the glove hiding every millimeter of skin. “Not your fault. Immortally come with many curses, my skin just being one of many. I am just glad that the muscles don’t form scar tissue as well. Though I know not what state my bones are in.” He turned his voice to more of jesting tone.

“Well at least you can joke about it.” Ruby said watching him step away and the stone mask reassert itself.

“Coping mechanism.” Oz said completely deadpanned.

“Ah.” Ruby said and hugged herself a cool breeze curled through the air. “I should head back, thank you for talking with me. I’ll think on this more. I… will think about your other offer. I would like to have some memory of,” Her hands went to her stomach. “Of how we made this.”

Ozpin shook his head to her surprise. “Miss Rose, if you decide my bed is a place you want to be. Well, I feel nothing but regret… okay and a little joy about that night. My point being if you come to me, I will treat you as I should have done to being with. It will not be the same, unless you decide you want particular things.”

“Like?” Ruby asked.

Ozpin smirked. “You did enjoy having your hips held and being pinned down.”

Ruby turned bright red and couldn’t help but press her legs together. Rubbing her arms up and down.

“Cold or something else?” Ozpin asked admiring the flush of her skin and her body language.

“Just cold.” Ruby said mortification making her cheeks brighten even more. His eyes never missed a thing did they?

Ozpin shifted pulling off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. “As you say.” He offered his arm again. “Shall we go back?”

Ruby took it again and let him take her back. They didn’t talk about but she found that she enjoyed it anyway, even stone faced he didn’t seem as cold as he once had.

 

* * *

 

Yang watched when Ruby and Ozpin returned to their clearing. The professor bowed slightly to her sister and Ruby tried to give him his coat back. With a halting gesture he stopped her, dipped his head to her again and departed. As Ruby came over her hand to rest on her stomach. Yang’s eyes narrowed as Ruby walked over their blanket and sat rubbing her ankles. Only then did Yang notice the gold wrapped around her sisters ankle. She walked and sat by Ruby and rubbed her shoulders. “You okay sis?”

Ruby looked up at her and smiled. “Fine, weather is changing but I don’t want to wear my shoes.”

“Where did you get that?” Yang asked gesturing to Ruby’s ankle the gold catching the light.

“It was a gift.” Ruby said drawing her legs up and to the side, hiding the anklet.

“From~?” Yang asked watching as Ruby drew the borrowed jacket tighter around herself.

Ruby bit her lip but didn’t say a word.

“You’ve found a boyfriend? Does he know? And who? No student would have been able to afford that.” Yang said.

“I- look Yang Ozpin found the father in Atlas. That’s why we went to talk alone, I got a letter yesterday and he sent the anklet. Ozpin has been helping me with arrange all my tests so I can do them before I get to big.” Ruby said, guilt twisting her insides but there was no way she could tell Yang that Ozpin was the father.

“Well, is he coming to visit?” Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. “No, it was just an apology.”

“For knocking you up or doing it while you were drunk?” Yang asked, she didn’t like how shy her own sister was turning to her.

“The drunk bit. I chose to keep it.” Ruby said and reached over and pulled her shoes on. “I am going to go have a shower.”

“Okay~.” Yang said not liking how evasive Ruby was becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Fun fact for the day, my folder for this story is still called Star Crossed Fates. Sadly back to work today so we'll be back to our usual slow updates. Thank you too: darkvampirekisses and Aihara Rose18 for your comments


	7. Lust or Love

    The weeks moved by, classes continued and Ruby’s interactions with Ozpin went back to the letters. While they did catch a few scant moments walking together, mostly in the privacy of the Emerald Forest. Ruby found she enjoyed the written conversations she had with her headmaster. He spoke more during those interactions then when they walked together, though mostly he just stared at the slight mound of her belly as it slowly grew. Thankfully at this time only Maria knew about the letters, Ruby choosing to leave them in a locked drawer there rather then keep them in her dorm where nosy teammates might find them. She had just sent another one, which is to say she slipped it under Oz’s door when she departed from her usual visit with Maria. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, for she had been thinking about what Ozpin had said about lust and love and had finally decided to do something about it.

Her teachers had been made aware of the incoming changes and Ruby was granted the option of starting her combat exams earlier. School work and everything seemed to be going well and there would only be a few more exams left before she was tested for her Huntsmen license. Her belly was still easy to hide under her uniform, which soothed some of her fears about being discovered too early. Now later that night she stared at her Scroll and waited, just as all her friends had dropped off to sleep her Scroll blinked at her. Ruby grabbed it before it could wake anyone and opened it to look at the message.

    :Are you quite sure?:

    :Yes.:

    :I will look for a hotel then, I doubt I need to say anything about secrecy or privacy here.:

    :I know.:

    :Would Saturday work for you?:

    :Yeah, my sister and Blake are usually busy with each other and Weiss likes to go down into the city.:

    :I will send you an address and room number when I find something suitable, I will also supply any intimate products. Goodnight:

    Ruby blushed wildly as her imagination spurred, her hands fumbling slightly with a reply. :Goodnight Sir.:

    Ruby closed her Scroll and flopped onto her back, this was a little bit scary and what kind of products did he mean? She wasn’t ignorant and Blake's books often had some raunchy scenes in them. Was that the kind of thing Ozpin was interested in? What was she doing?! Making plans with the Headmaster of all people to have sex with. It had taken her a long time to ask, but curiosity was starting to kill her. Not to mention that her pregnancy was making her more horny and she was itching to do something about her suddenly very eager sex drive. She hoped that things went well but the idea of having sex with Ozpin again was likely to keep her up for the rest of the night and the words ‘intimate products’ didn’t help either.

 

* * *

 

    That Saturday found her in Vale in a more middle class district in front of a non nondescript hotel. The building was boring, square and blended in with its surroundings. As she stepped into the lobby there was no receptionist just a kiosk with room numbers, their prices and whether or not they were available. Ruby checked her Scroll for the room number then headed into the elevator, it was on a top floor which really shouldn’t surprise her. She had noticed that if Ozpin had a choice he liked to be as high as he could.

    The floor was carpeted in a near coral shade and pristinely clean as she found the door number Oz had given her. She punched the code into the keypad and it unlocked with a mechanical click. She quietly opened it and her eyes widened at the room behind. It looked like a place out of five star hotel, only with one big bed low to the ground with a thick carpet under it. The walls had sexual paintings spread evenly on them and were painted a clean white with large dark wooden panels breaking up the white. A standing bath was in one corner with enormous fluffy towels beside it. In another was a table with wine on it and a pair of glasses. Her gaze fell on Ozpin last, he was sitting on the end of the bed.

    He was wearing his usual black trousers minus his belt, a white long sleeved shirt and the ever present gloves, this time in white and they went up disappearing under the crisp shirt. Ozpin had already removed his glasses and they lay on a bedside table. Ruby swallowed thickly suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea after all.

    “Is the room to your liking?” Ozpin asked as he watched her pick nervous steps into the room, looking at everything except him.

    “I honestly thought we’d be in your flat, not a rented room.” Ruby said looking around again. It seemed so impersonal. She had never spent much time in hotels, never had the need to and all of this was just so different and blank. She finally raised her eyes to Ozpin again, noticing how comfortable he sat with his back to the bed, facing her.

    “Given how loud you were in the past, I decided that someplace other then my flat would be wise. The last thing I need is for Glynda to report us.” Ozpin said parting his legs as Ruby came up to him.

    Ruby stepped between them and hugged herself. “I-I have no idea what I am doing.”

    Ozpin reached up and took her wrists and drew her arms away from her chest. “Well luckily for both of us I do, if you would allow me?”

    “Okay.” Ruby said biting her lip as Ozpin pulled at the lacing of her corset with very skilled fingers. Part of Ruby wondered how many times he had done this and then internally shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking of that now, not when his warm gloved hands were gently stripping her coset from her body. He set it aside then his fingers sought out the buttons of her blouse and then that came away too. The air was warm on her skin, he pet down her bare stomach with his gloved fingertips. They lingered over her swelling stomach, tracing over the entirety of it. Ruby felt her breath leave in a relieved sigh as the feeling of being touched softly relaxed her.

“Have you had any trouble with this? Other students or pain yourself?” Ozpin asked a finger tracing over the tight skin, his hands lowering to release the catch of her skirt so it flowed onto the floor.

“Nope all good, Professor Goodwitch was really discreet about my tests, I don't think anyone noticed I even took them. And Sun has been practicing with my team a lot so he'll be able to replace me for their exams without any issues.” Ruby bit her lip as Oz slid her panties down, she searched for any shift in expression but couldn't find one.

“That is good. It probably won't last.” Ozpin moved his hand to rest over a love handle, while leaning in to press a kiss to her neck.

Ruby sucked in a breath his lips were just right against her skin, warm and moist. The leather gloves felt strange on her skin but she could feel fingers trace up her spine and undo the clasp of her bra. She bit her lip harder and grabbed his shoulders as he kissed down her chest over the contour of a breast to curl his tongue over a nipple. She could feel dampness trickle over the lips of her sex.

Ozpin enjoyed the moan she tried to suppress, he could feel her nipples grow firm and perky under his tongue. He moved hand up her body enjoying all the curves of her body, so lush, hard and soft. That perfect mix of a strong healthy young woman glowing in her pregnancy. One of his favourite stages of a woman’s pregnancy. He skimmed his lips back up her to her neck and kissed the corner of her jaw. “You my dear are stunning.”

Ruby shivered at the statement, _his,_ just what was she getting into? His hand cupped her breast as he teased the hard nipple back and forth. The other slid down and palmed a butt cheek, he hummed in appreciation. He did so like a woman with a little meat on her bones. “Are you ready to lay down or would you prefer it another way?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby said as Oz moved away from her. She reached out to the button of his collar only for him to snatch her wrist. “No.” Ruby hadn’t heard him growl quite like that before.

Ruby shivered and withdrew her hand as he let her go. She took a step away and moved onto the bed, she felt so exposed as she moved to sit on her behind. Ozpin only watched her for a moment before moving to her. Ruby parted her legs without a word, he didn’t seem like the talking type. She shivered when he stroked down her inner thigh.

“You’re nervous.” Ozpin said, she quivered under his touch. He enjoyed the shyness of her, untouched skin and beauty unlike anything he’d had for himself in a very long time. He could see her arousal, the pink to her skin, how her sex was already dilating for him. It made him ache, just looking at her. He kelt and pulled her shoes and socks off, lifting her right leg to kiss above the gold anklet. He looked back up to her with a slight grin.

“Well when you’re looking at me like that.” Ruby shivered again feeling cold despite how hot her body was growing and the warmth of the room. She sucked in a deep breath as he let her leg down and moved back to her. He teased a gloved finger through the folds of her sex. Ruby said her voice quivering with blush in her cheeks. “Would you stop staring at me like that.”

“Sorry, you are just very lovely.” Ozpin shifted to brace himself above her settling between her legs but keeping his weight off of her.

“You look like you want to eat me.” Ruby said and squirmed again as he traced through her sex with two fingers.

 _“Maybe later~.”_ Oz felt the need to purr against her skin, seeing how he could make her scream with just his tongue did sound like fun. “I haven’t had a woman like you in a very long time. Forgive me for wanting to savour _you._ ” Ozpin purred dipping down to kiss her neck again as he gently pressed two fingers into her. Curling them into her watching her eyes go wide as he played around her entrance. “You’re so tight.” He smiled against her skin as she moaned and quivered again, he watched her blush brighter. “Ohh you’re so cute, does this sound embarrass you? You’re already so wet.”

The petite woman covered her face and twisted. “Stop it please.”

“Are you sure?” Ozpin said rubbing his fingers together, making that loud wet sound of her fluids on them. “You seem to be enjoying it.” He pressed them deeper inside. “Your dripping already, swollen did you know your child presses down on this?” He pressed his fingers inward to his knuckles as he pressed firmly. “The bigger you get the tighter you’ll be.” As he spoke he shifted back taking his weight onto his knees and reached down to undo his trousers and free his throbbing erection.

Ruby tried to look down but Ozpin caught her chin with two fingers. “Don’t you try it.”

“Don’t I have any say in this?” Ruby asked as he shifted again, her eyes widened as she felt the broad head of his member brush against her sex.

“I did ask how you wanted to do this when we started.” Ozpin said rolling his hips sliding his member through her outer lips, suppressing a purr at her wetness coating him.

“Not knowing is not the same as not having an opinio- AH~!” Ruby grabbed at the blankets balling it up in her fists as he pressed forward. She arched her back her eyes and mouth wide, she could feel her body resist him but he moved straight on through it setting his hips against hers. Ozpin’s moan resonated in her ears.

Ruby moved her legs to wrap around his hips and hold him tight, she could feel her insides flutter as she tried to get adjust to him. She grabbed at his shirt as she felt him flex his hips. “Don’t you dare move.”

Ozpin moved his arms so he was braced above her with a growl of. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.” He grabbed the headboard and moved though with Ruby holding him tight, she didn’t let him withdraw. Ozpin scowled at her and pressed her back into the mattress, he watched her gasp again.

“Stop it.” Ruby said and to her moderate surprise he did. Though she didn’t like that glare he leveled at her. “What is your problem?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ozpin said, though his tone turned defensive.

“You could have warned me, or gone a bit more slowly.” Ruby relaxed her legs, letting them move down his legs.

“I am not accustomed to needing too.” Oz said dipping his head to kiss her neck.

Ruby eyes widened as understanding hit her like a freight train. She shoved him away and in his surprise he fell. “You asshole! I am not one of your whores!” She scooted off the bed only for Ozpin to grab her wrist.

“What are you talking about?” He snapped.

Ruby gave him a unimpressed glare. “Oh please the fact that you whore is Beacon’s worst kept secret.”

“What?” Ozpin said through grit teeth.

“Oh please Sir, you aren’t as subtle as you think. All the students get to know you over the years, you are predictable, everyone can tell when you’re extra grumpy. Then you go into the city and when you come back you’re in a better mood. Everyone knows it sir.” Ruby said and pulled her arm but Ozpin didn’t let her go.

“I will have to change my habits then.” Ozpin said and stroked her wrist with a thumb. “Don’t go Ruby.” It seemed high time to drop the formality of using her last name.

“Do you still see her?” Ruby asked.

“Not since you gave me a reason not to. You’re welcome to check my Scroll if it makes you happy.” Ozpin pulled her gently and she stumbled towards him.

“What would make me happy if you would treat me like your equal. Not some loose whore that you visit.” Ruby tried not to look at him as he stroked over her side.

“Pricillia, the one woman. I keep to one not different ones as I am sure the rumours would attest to, is a respectable woman. You aren’t her, you will never be her.” Ozpin rested a hand over her stomach cradling the new life within. “You’re giving me a child Ruby. That will always make you more important then she was. I am sorry if I was acting… beneath your expectations.”

“You won’t see her anymore?” Ruby asked.

“I would at least like to make a formal farewell but if you are interested in pursuing this to it’s fullest. Then you will have my undivided attention.” Ozpin said and leveled a hard stare at her.

“Oh so you’ll be faithful if there is a baby involved. Cause that’s not old fashioned at all.” Ruby fought the urge to roll her eyes but didn’t move away from him.

“Is my being old fashioned really all that bad?” Ozpin asked moving to kiss her neck again, he felt the tiny shiver that went through her and kissed it again, warming her back up. “This may have not started out very well, but… look Ruby. I haven’t had the chance to have a family in a very long time. You make me remember things that I haven’t in a very long time. This,” His big hand spanned her belly. “Is mine. I may have not wanted to change when it first appeared but you’re not the only one has had time to think.”

The young woman reached out and undid the button of his collar. “Take this off, I really doubt you stayed covered up for someone you paid for.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Ozpin said removing his hands from her and putting them on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve already seen your hands.” Ruby said, touching the warped skin underneath.

Ozpin reached up and undid the buttons. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He stripped off his shirt rapidly and mechanically. He looked up at her… and there it was, that fucking damned expression. He watched her back away with that; _that_ expression on her face. That mix of horror, awe and disgust. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Ruby couldn’t help but back away as he growled, that look in his eyes. She covered her mouth her eyes wide see took another step back and he stood grabbing her arm. “Stop that.”

Ruby swallowed thickly her eyes moving up and down his torso, his hand was tight around her arm. It wasn’t computing in her mind, her eyes and brain didn’t feel connected. She was completely unprepared when he grabbed her jaw and dipped down and forced a kiss on her. She squeaked when he grabbed her by the small of her back and tossed her back into the bed.

Ozpin hated that expression, loathed it. He chucked his trousers off and climbed back to her. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Ruby couldn’t help it her eyes roamed, she knew he was immortal had never imagined. Then he was above her, her voice had run away as he spread her legs. “Ah!” Ruby squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed inside of her, fast and hard.

Ozpin knew he shouldn’t have done that but anything to get that expression off her face. He moved rapidly and deeply, pleasure was a much better expression on her face. Ozpin bit his lip as he remembered his promise and pressed deep into her and then stopped. Ruby panted under him and then looked up to him, Ozpin couldn’t bare that he tucked his face against her neck. “I’m sorry. I just really hate it when people look at me like that.”

Ruby shifted trying to look at him more fully again. “I understand and I shouldn’t have stared like that. I was just surprised.”

Ozpin drew away and pinned her down with a hand to her chest. “Please stop that or I will get dressed again.”

“Sorry, it’s just hard.” Ruby tried not to stare but she desperately wanted to run her hands over the scars but understand them with her hands not just her eyes.

“Try. Or this ends now.” Ozpin said as he ran a hand up her thigh, he didn’t want to stop but he couldn’t bare to see that expression on her face. “I brought a blindfold if it came to this and if you’d consent to it.”

Ruby shivered at the idea. “I’d be okay with that.”

Ozpin nodded and drew away and out of her, she sat up on her elbows as he walked to the beside. Ruby couldn’t help but stare as he opened a drawer and pulled out a long length of black silk. “Put your behind on the edge of the bed.”

Ruby did her eyes roaming but he held up the silk and wrapped it around her head cutting off her sight. He brushed his fingers over it, making sure it was laying flat. “That alright?”

“Yes.” Ruby said as he cupped her head. “Lay back for me.” Ozpin said and she relaxed into his hand and he eased her back. She looked lovely, her hair fanning out, her pale skin all the way down to smooth sex. This was better, much more relaxing, no more worry about her finding out or touching. He knelt between her legs and stroked down her body with the flat of his hand.

“Could you take your gloves off please? They feel strange.” Ruby asked, the lack of sight was heightening her other senses and she all but jumped when she felt him touch her.

Ozpin paused his hand on her stomach, she had agreed to the blindfold and had asked for nothing in return. He sighed and pulled the gloves off, he could compromise on this. She quivered when he touched her again, he pet down to her sex and then down behind her right knee and lifted it up setting her ankle on his shoulder. He took his member in hand and stroked himself while admiring her. Lightly and slowly he tapped the broad head on her clitoris. He watched her moan softly. _“Slow and steady, work her up again. She’s giving you the chance don’t fuck it up again.”_

Ruby moaned letting her head fall to the side as he tapped she could feel it travel through her clitoris. He kept it slow moving his free hand to hold her clitoris away from the head that showed, massaging it between his thumb and finger in minute actions. She grabbed at the blanket and bit her lip drawing it through her teeth slowly.

Oz smirked in a half smile and dipped the head of his member into her just an inch before withdrawing and using his hand to rub the head in circles over her clit again. Ruby arched her back and Oz moved his free hand to support her by the small of her back leaning forward to press a kiss to her chest over the curve of a breast. He teased his erection through her dripping folds again, then he slipped it back into her slowly pressing deep this time.

“Oz~.”

Ozpin’s gaze snapped to her face at that sweet drawn out moan of his name. Her voice was utterly different that Priscilla's, that sound was so pure in it’s innocence. He rolled his hips in a circular movement.

Ruby yelped and pushed towards him. Ozpin moved his arm to grabbed her side and let her rest on its forearm. He withdrew and moved with long shallow thrust. “Say my name like that again.”

“Oz~.” She sung out, the heat was burning through her, it felt so good. She relaxed into him, enjoying how his arm felt under her, supporting her. His skin felt even hotter then her own. “More please.” She turned her head to him even though she couldn’t see.

Ozpin kissed a breast again nipping at a perky nipple, before with drawing away again moving his arm back to her leg and tipping it carefully towards the bed. He started to thrust more deeply, he cherished those moans that streamed from her lips. Her chest heaved with her breath, those full breasts that just begged for long hours of adoration. He licked over the fingers of his free hand wetting them thoroughly before rubbing in long circles over her clit, lighter on the exposed nub then firmer on the area above.

Ruby came with a long moaning scream and a tense press of her whole body towards him. Ozpin bit his lips and withdrew just enough to tighten a few fingers around the base of his member as he withdrew and rubbed the head over her clitoris again. He played with her like this till her breathing calmed. He reached out and pet with both hands over her torso. “Roll over for me please.”

Ruby did, his hands guiding her where he wanted her. On her hands and knees with the latter closer together than apart. Ozpin put a knee on the bed moving against her and glided his member along her butt cheeks before dipping his erection back into her. He rocked a couple times before shifting his hands over her hips and drawing them back to meet his.

“OH!” Ruby cried out, this felt different deeper, heavier the arousal returned to her sex in a gush of fluid.

“You did like that.” Oz smirked again and moved slowly moving her hips in time with his setting a controlled even pace.

Ruby grabbed at her hair crying out with each impact of their hips. Her fingers found the edge of the blindfold she grabbed it but didn’t pull it off. Ozpin steadily worked his pace up, till Ruby could scarcely breathe for the pleasure. Oz moved again bracing his body just millimeters over hers, they could feel the heat of each others skin as he traced a hand over her belly and held it gently, cradling it in his hand. Ruby came with a mew and he followed with a soft moan of his own.

Ruby relaxed into the bedding as his member pulsed over and over inside of her. It felt so good, his hand pet over their child. Ozpin withdrew from her and helped her up the bed and under the sheets. He laid down beside her as she pulled the blindfold off. Her breath came in deep heaves as she tried to stop her legs from quivering. The heat from her body was cooling and Ruby turned onto her side into Ozpin’s chest seeking cuddles. Ozpin felt her smaller body fit into his and his arms opened automatically, only stilling when he felt her soft hair and face press against his scarred torso.

Like a fire from hell he sprung from the bed, muttering something about needing the bathroom. He was almost racing towards the door, stopping only to scoop up his clothes as he retreated and locked the door behind him. Ruby half covered by the sheets watched Oz run for the bathroom, hearing the faint click of a lock and dropped herself back onto the bed. She had a feeling it was going to be hard, having a relationship between her and Oz and his retreat from the bed was proof of that. So why did it hurt so much?

Oz leaned against the door cold and naked, his hands coming up to bury themselves in his hair as the clothes he had scooped up fell onto the floor. He could still feel the warmth and softness of Ruby as she cuddled him, when was the last time someone had hugged him?  Priscilla probably but that had been months ago and besides he paid her. They may be somewhat close but that was a product of many years and slow earning trust that allowed him to accept her warm embracing.

Ruby, Ruby was something else entirely. She was new and different, nothing at all like a whore paid but for a night or two. Plus she was carrying a child, one he himself had a part in creating. Oz stared down at himself perplexed. Why was he so sure that trusting her was the right decision? Already he had given her so much information about himself, many truths about himself that no one else knew, so why, why couldn’t he decide if holding her was okay? It had felt right, safe but he just couldn’t understand why.

Ruby waited in the bed for a while longer, her eyes drooping every few moments while she waited for Oz to return. When she heard the water start running the hurt increased. After what they had shared why did he need to run away? Leaving the warm bed she started re-dressing herself. Angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she shoved her feet into her boots, her gaze catching on the gold band wrapped around her right ankle.

Making the decision Ruby removed the anklet and placed it on the newly made bed, then changed her mind and shoved it into her pocket. He may be a bonehead but she wasn’t giving up that easily. She would give them both some time, it was obvious Ozpin still didn’t know what he wanted but she wasn’t staying in this room a moment longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy & Kry: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses for your comment.


	8. Troubles

Peter, Glynda and Bartholomew all shrank back because by the following Monday morning Ozpin was in a rare form… of rage. Everyone could see it, from student to faculty member and it wasn’t because his face didn’t show it, it was that his body language screamed it. He forgot his cane more often than not and stormed from one class to another whilst on his regular rounds, leaving frightened students and concerned teachers in his wake. Now he was pacing back and forth in the staffroom all but snarling, which was how the other teachers found him and the part of the cause for this rare show of temper. Oz voice all but growled like a sulky bear. “Why did no one tell me that the students are aware of my… habits?”

Glynda winced and Bartholomew had a long drink from his thermos. Peter looked on in silence but pulled at his collar and took the bullet. “Well, it wasn’t really a problem. Given your position, no one could really fault you for your… proclivities.”

“Not a problem?!” Ozpin’s voice raised. “My reputation, if the council got wind of it.”

“Not like it’s illegal.” Bartholomew said.

“That’s hardly the point.” Ozpin growled. “You should have told me, I would have changed my habits.”

“That wouldn’t change the fact that people know, they would have just guessed you found out. As you have.” Glynda said hugging herself and flicking her fingers.

 _What a bloody mess._ Ozpin just shook his head. “I should have been made aware. We all have work to get to.” With that he spun on his heel and walked out, he had a letter to write.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Miss Rose_

 

 _I can only assume you are angry that I left after our relations. I can only say that I am not used to physical contact and that it stresses me_ _when I do not know the person very well. I should have said something before leaving and I apologise._

 

_Ozpin_

 

Ruby tossed the letter down and rubbed her hands over her face. She should have guessed that, she should have stayed. Her hands went to her belly as she played the whole thing from front to back in her head. She shook her head, she had exams to worry about she couldn’t deal with this right now. Returning the newest addition to the drawer, Ruby shut and locked it with a sharp click.

 

* * *

 

It was almost two months later when things took another turn, this time for a worst. Standing under the waterfall from the shower with steam curling around Ruby’s thighs and water pounded down on her back, she bit down hard on her lip. She was braced against the wall with one arm. “Fuck.” She hissed under her breath as she pressed a hand to her belly cupping her bump. She took a few deep breaths and exhaled again. The pain finally subsiding. Ruby turned the water off and carefully made her way out.

She dressed and slipped out of her dorm, all her friends still sleeping. Part of her knew that she should just go to the nurse, the other part knew then she’d have to explain what Oz did to save it in the first place. So she didn’t go to the nurse, instead before dawn she found herself on Ozpin’s doorstep. She knocked hard as pain zapped her body again. Ruby grabbed the doorframe and her belly again.

Ozpin stomped to the door open wondering who the bloody hell was banging on his door at this bloody hour. Ready to raise hell on his new alarm clock he threw it open, uncaring that it would probably wake his neighbors. However the moment he locked on to Ruby’s pinched face, her body nearly doubled over in pain, it took the wind out of his sails. “Miss Rose.” He caught her as she stumbled forward.

“My baby.” Sweat was already gathered on her skin again, her eyes were already tired and drooping.

Ozpin grabbed her and swept her up into his arms. “I got you, I got you both.”

Ruby faded in and out of consciousness, the pain started to fade again, though now it was replaced with a warm soothing wave. She opened her eyes to see Oz with a hand on her bare belly again. There was wisps of gold light seeping into her again. It was so warm and nice, the pain went further and further away. She was glad she had dressed so lightly, she felt so hot but even that went away under his administration. She blinked up at him. “Ozpin, what happened?”

“I.” Ozpin stopped and took a huge breath. “Miss Rose, you already had trouble with this baby once. You can’t be completely surprised that something like this happened.”

“What happened?” Ruby asked again.

Ozpin ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. “Miss Rose as best I could tell was that you were losing it again.”

“But why, you healed me?!” Ruby said sitting herself up.

“Ruby, it’s a baby. Any number of things can happen, it can develop wrong and your body can just say no. Or maybe I missed something last time that only showed now because it’s getting heavier.” Ozpin reached out and pet over the growing baby bump. “Miss Rose, if this happens again please consider letting it run it’s course. There could be a reason that it happened again.”

“But you healed it.” Ruby said panic rising in her voice, was he suggesting that she should let herself miscarry?

“I can’t just rewrite nature Miss Rose.” Ozpin sighed. “Look, at least go a clinic if you haven’t already and get an ultrasound. You are early yet and have already had at least one thing that could count as a complication.”

Ruby looked down only just notice that his hand was still on her belly, ungloved. “Okay, I’ll go to see a doctor. But I do want to keep it.” Ruby reached down and put a hand over his on her belly.

“Ruby.” Now Ozpin said her name. “You need to consider that maybe you won’t have the choice. Bad things just happen.”

“I know that!” Ruby glared at him and sat up dislodging his hand. “I’m sorry, I should just go, I’ll head back now.

Ozpin let her get up only to see her start to wobble, he grabbed her standing up again wrapping an arm around her middle steady her. “Ruby, you aren’t well. Please stay, I don’t want you falling on the way back or out of that bunkbed of yours.”

“I’m just a little lightheaded.” Ruby protested but Ozpin tightened his grip.

“Which can lead to any number of things. Please stay here, let me look after you at least till morning. I’ll even arrange for a ship to take you down to Vale first thing.” Ozpin pleaded with her.

“Why are you going this?” Ruby asked as he held her tight.

“Because I want to make sure you and the baby are alright.” Ozpin’s hand shook but he reached up and brushed her hair back. “Just for the last few hours, then you can go back when there are people to look after you.”

Ruby’s head now felt fine. “I just got up too fast.”

“Please Ruby.” Ozpin said he moved and she let him guide her back onto the bed.

“Alright, if only because I know you to be so boneheaded that if I don’t you’ll be cross with me for the foreseeable future.” Ruby said as Ozpin turned the bedding back, he knelt and pulled her shoes off before saying. “You know me too well.”

Ruby laid down her head on his pillow, it was still warm. Her eyes drooped, she was so tired being pregnant was exhausting. Ozpin tucked her in. “You rest now.” He reached over and grabbed his Scroll putting Maria’s number on speed dial. “I am going to go talk to Maria, if you need anything just hit call. Okay?”

“Mmm.” Ruby purred and snuggled into the bedding but held onto the Scroll as she fell back asleep.

Ozpin paused for a moment, his hand on her covered arm. She looked so lovely asleep, finally relaxed compared to her earlier shows of discomfort and pain. His thoughts were drawn back to their lack of correspondence since she had left him that night. His first letter had gone unanswered as had every letter he sent her each week after that, asking about her and the baby.  He knew she was getting them but her adamance not responding to him had strained his temper some what. He had enjoyed their back and forth conversations and for her to suddenly stop, he knew he’d done buggered up again.

The fact that Ruby had come to him though, when she was struggling and knew something was wrong, something he could help with gave him a tiny spark of hope that she would come around more. He hadn’t been lying when he told her to let nature run its course but Oz also understood that to ask a to be mother to not fight for her child was like asking the sun not to set or the ocean not to raise. He just hoped that it wouldn’t take her with it. Oz leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. With that one little gesture he swept from the room, adjusting his housecoat so it covered his skin better and pulling a pair of gloves on.

 

* * *

 

Maria grumbled as her door was pounded at a awful hour of the night or morning as the case was. “What on Remnant is going on, who is it!?” She yanked the door open and looked up and nearly groaned. “What are you doing here!”

“This is not a conversation I am having on your doormat.” Ozpin swept his way into the dark living room.

Maria mocked his words, tapping her eyes out of habit as she shut the down behind him. “What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Maria said slowly following him.

“Ruby appeared on my doorstep around half an hour ago. She was losing her baby again I again healed her and it but I am worried. I talked her into going to a clinic tomorrow but I can’t physically make her go.” Ozpin said pancing up and down the room.

“And you want me to.” Maria said sitting in her chair.

“Yes.” Ozpin said.

“Fine. Only if you talk to her after, I’ll tie her to a chair if I have to but you talk to that girl.” Maria said. “I know you two got together and have barely been speaking in the last two months. It has Ruby stressing out and that is something she does need help with. What even happened? She hasn’t told me.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t.” Ozpin said and moved towards the door.

“Ozpin, she’s near four months pregnant, half way through and it won’t be long now before it starts to get hard for her. Teasing and bullying will be the start of it and she won’t even be able to say who the father is. Not to mention all the changes to her own body that come with being pregnant. She needs your support, she’ll have no one else that can help the same way. You two were improving up till you both slept together again, so what happened?” Maria said.

Ozpin paused with his hand on the doorknob. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because Ruby has never had a true equal. Well maybe that bird brain of an uncle, no one else here could come close to understand what it means to be a Silver Eyed Warrior. No one else could protect her as well as you could and if that child in her womb doesn’t have silver eyes I’ll give up cashews.” Maria sighed deeply. “My own mother died birthing me, my father was the one with silver eyes. His mother died as well. So unless you want to run the risk of losing her forever you will make this right with her. Help her.”

“If you are that worried, I should just let the child miscarry. It will protect her life.” Ozpin said.

The elder woman hummed. “So you value her more then the baby. Funny that is not what she said.”

Ozpin visibly stiffened his shoulders rising. “Was any of that about your family true? Summer didn’t die giving birth to Ruby.”

“That is for me to know and you to worry about.” Maria smiled and tapped the side of her eyes again. “So what happened?”

Ozpin hesitated then pulled a glove off and rolled his sleeve up, showing Maria a small portion of the scaring. “I get more of these reflecting each time I die. I hate having them exposed. Though a few things I did undress but when Ruby tried to cuddle I panicked and fled to the bathroom. She was gone when I returned.”

“Oh my, well I see where that could have gotten misinterpreted. You really should explain that to her.” Maria said.

“I wrote to her two months ago and every week since but she refuses to answer my letters and we haven’t spoken since.” Ozpin pulled his sleeve back down glove on.

“Well you should in the morning, now go get back to her. Also give her some cuddles, she loves the contact. Women especially mothers to be need the emotional connection just as much as the physical. You denied her that, which is probably where it went all wrong.” Maria got up and walked around him opening the door for him. “Now get, you’ve a woman to snuggle.”

Feeling slightly more relaxed Oz turned and headed for the door, giving the tiny elderly woman a rare and tiny smile. “You get Ruby to that appointment tomorrow.”

Maria nodded. “And you, grow a pair and sort this out.” And with that she slammed the door on his back and returned to bed.

Ozpin also returned and found Ruby where he has left her, he lay down on the sheets and wrapped an arm around her snuggling tight to her. However come morning she had slipped free of him.

 

* * *

 

When Ruby got off the ship the next day with Maria stood next to her, the young huntress wasn’t quite sure what to do first. When her eyes swept around the landing pad and caught sight of the familiar figure of her headmaster she hesitated to move forward. Maria being her every strong pillar of support nudged her with her walking stick in Ozpin’s direction and grinned before leaving her. Ruby pulled her cape tighter around herself as she started towards Ozpin, him holding out his arm for her as she soundlessly wound her hand around his elbow, allowing him to steer them both away from the public.

Thankfully for both of them class was still in sension so they got to Ozpin’s flat without incident. Oz opened the door and Ruby progressed nervously inside to sit on the edge of the leather couch.

“Well?” Ozpin asked taking his coat off and hanging it up.

“She said it is fine, that she couldn’t find anything wrong that maybe I’m just being too active.” Ruby’s hands went to her stomach. “I guess whatever was wrong you fixed last night.”

“That is good.” Ozpin sat on the other side of the couch as far away from her as possible. The silence grew awkward before Ozpin spoke again. “Miss Rose, I apologize for running off on you. I understand that I hurt your feelings. Maria explained the need to be tactile a bit to me. Please understand that I am just…” Ozpin reached up and grabbed his shirt, the fabric straining as he looked away.

“Shy.” Ruby said looking down at her black stockinged toes. “I know.”

“Then why have you not responded to my letters? Not one.” Ozpin looked sharply over to her.

“You just upped and left!” Ruby said standing up.

“I panicked! I did come back when I felt more secure, but you were already gone. You didn’t give me a chance to explain!” Ozpin said following her and reaching out.

“What would the point be? I really doubt you’ll ever change, you say you want to be here for me but you run because you’re afraid of me. How can you ever really help me if you can’t stay by me? How could we ever be…” Ruby flushed. “Intimate, when you can’t trust me or give me a chance to get used to how you are. How can you be a father to this baby when you can’t even be a companion to me?”

“Miss- Ruby, you’ve barely let me try. Yes I am flawed, yes I will inevitably screw up. But I have overcome this in the past, this, we’re just too new for me to be comfortable.” Ozpin said withdrawing his hand before he did something foolish. “Please just give me more time, both to have you around and get used to you and so you can do the same.”

Ruby hugged herself. “Fine, but only if you promise not to run away like that again. At least say something first.”

“I can do that.” Oz took a step to her and brushed her bangs back. “You do look lovely Ruby.”

“When it doubt say I look pretty.” Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled.

“You caught me. Do you have something you’d rather I did?” Ozpin asked.

“Hmm.” Ruby looked him up and down. “Take your vest and shirt off?”

Ozpin’s brow visibly dropped. “Ruby.”

Ruby turned to face him. “What? I did get to look a little bit before, scars aside you’ve got the body of a deity. Can you really blame a girl for wanting to admire it?”

Oz couldn’t help himself, he chuckled. “Well you put it like that.” He undid the buttons of his vest and tossed it on the table. Much more slowly he unbuttoned the high collar green shirt he had chosen for the day. Nervousness turned in his belly but he took it off and set it down by the vest. He couldn't find that expression of the stunned repulsion that he was used too in her gaze this time.

Ruby reached and touched his arm. “Now sit.”

“Ruby what are you planning? You’ve got that look on your face, the one you get when you’ve had an idea for a combat move and you know it will be brilliant.” Ozpin said as he sat back and stretched laying his arms over the top of the couch.

“Ohh nothing~.” The silver eyed woman said as she straddled him, reaching to to pet down from his shoulders to his belt. “Wow.”

Ozpin could tell it was an admiring wow, not a shocked wow. He watched the flush grow in her cheeks, he eyed her up suspiciously something was definitely going on in her head. “Ruby what are you d-.”

Ruby surged forward and kissed him, it was more of just pressing her lips against his. Ozpin felt her settle on his crotch. Oz was stiff against her for a moment too long, Ruby pulled away and started to move away blushing hard. “I’m sorry I just thought-.” Ozpin quickly cupped her head his fingers in her hair and pulled her back kissing her deeply coaxing her lips to copy him. Ruby moaned and leaned into him, the little merp sound she made in the back of her throat was adorable and added to the hunger at the pit of his belly.

Oz drew away taking in the red flush of her skin and her dark eyes. “Not to be uninterested but are you alright to even have sex?”

“Yeah it’s fine. Nurse said so long as nothing hurts I can have sex for as long as I want it. I asked her more out of curiosity.” Ruby said as Oz hummed and pulled her back into his lap.

“Then far be it from me to stop you.” Ozpin said softly as Ruby leaned up and kissed him again, a deep wet molding of lips with Ruby raised up above him kneeling. She ran her hands through his hair weaving her fingers through it tightly.

Ozpin found it odd to kiss someone, though very enjoyable. She was just so small, at least compared to Priscilla. Though he was determined to not think about her when he had Ruby to please, woo… maybe other things in the future if everything panned out well. He traced his hands up the back of her blouse. “I think we should be a bit more equal in the undressing here.” Oz murmured against her lips.

He felt Ruby’s lips curve into a smile against his. “That sounds fair.” Leaning back Ruby lowered her hand to her blouse, slowly releasing the cords of her corset in practiced moments all the while Oz watched, hungry eyes trained on her form. Ozpin let his hands lower to her thighs, the leather gloves rubbing up and down that soft white skin.

Ruby hummed, while she preferred the feel of his bare hands on her skin the leather was an interesting touch, just not the one she wanted. With her corset half hanging off she leaned back down, cupping her hands over his and whispering against his lips. “Take them off.”

“Not this time.” Ozpin said softly pulling the corset away. “I hate them, I only did last time because you had cooperated with me.” He skimmed a hand up popped the buttons of her blouse.

“Okay, this does go both ways.” Ruby leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She could feel his hands glide over her thighs and push her skirt up. She mewed as he traced a long finger along her cotton panties she was already wet.

“Can I do away with these?” Ozpin asked drawing the fabric down curling his fingers around it so his knuckles brushed her dripping sex.

“Sure.” Ruby said then yelped when he ripped the cotten away. “Hey!”

“You said I could.” Ozpin smiled and kissed her neck with a purr reaching down to undo is belt and open his trousers. He lifted himself up and shoved his trousers and underwear off.

“Oh!” Ruby looked down as she felt his member already hard and standing to attention touch her thigh.

“It’s what you wanted isn’t it?” Ozpin leaned back resting his hands on her thighs.

Ruby bit her lip and nodded, shifting her weight and posing herself above him. Ozpin watched her nibble her lip. “Am I really that intimidating?”

She shifted again and grabbed a shoulder and then his member. She eased herself slowly down, feeling him spread her feminine lips, it hurt a little so she stopped and rested her temple against his. Ozpin pet up and down her thighs. “At your leisure.”

Ruby giggled. “That was the plan… okay the plan was just to jump on you, I am having technical difficulties with that plan.”

“So I see.” Oz moved a hand draw slow wide circles over her clit. That earned him that throat moan again at she tried to muffle. He felt her shift then Ruby pushed herself down into his lap her lips parting as she moaned freely. Oz groaned softly his gaze falling to where they joined his thick long length vanishing into her. Already so wet, swollen silky the glory of a woman. “You are a goddess.” Ozpin purred watching her.

Ruby blushed harder and grabbed his shoulder with her now free hand. With a small movement she rocked on him unable to contain the moan. “Oh oh.” She moved up and then slipped down taking more of him. “Ohm.” She bit her lip again.

“Everyone is busy, be loud.” Ozpin said grabbing her hips pulling her down to take more of him. Ruby did as she was told, her lips parted as she bounced up and down on him throwing her hair back.

“Oz! Ah~!” Ruby shrieked as he bucked up into her, striking deep filling her utterly sharp electric pleasure firing up her spine. “Oh! That that!” She bounced faster forcing herself down harder on him. For once Oz did as he was told pulling her hips in time with her movements. He watched her breasts bounce as she let go of his shoulders to pull at her hair. She came with a loud mewing cry that morphed into a shriek as Oz hilted inside of her and followed her into bliss.

Ruby slumped against him exhausted and dozed softly. Ozpin pet her hair and kicked off his trousers, cupping her behind he held her tight as he stood and walked through the flat to his bed. He moved upon it setting her down and gently withdrawing from her as best he could. She still mewed softly in pain. Ozpin listened to Ruby’s soft breathing for several minutes, his eyes drawn to her naked form as she lay facing towards him. She was just so damn beautiful, Oz had never been accused of being a romantic but he felt that the sun rose and set on her smile. Ruby’s hand were cradled up beneath her chin as she curled on her side and he had the urge to move that bit closer to her.

Slowly he inched across the space between them, his arms hesitantly coming up to swallow the smaller woman besides him. Instantly he felt more warm as he pulled Ruby into his chest, sharing her heat like a water bottle. She still weighed next to nothing but this close he could feel her breath on his chest, the swelling of her belly against his. Soft hair tickling his chest and neck and something sweet escaped in his sigh as his body relaxed cuddling the redhead.

Oz felt a peace he hadn’t remembered in such a long time and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. The woman cradled in his arms smiled softly against his neck and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: And another one down.  
> Ardy: Nothing new to report, still broken and neither of us are feeling Ripples at the moment.  
> Kry: But thank you for your comments darkvampirekisses niteangel and Aihara.  
> Ardy: We will be working on what we're having fun with at the moment.  
> Kry: And maybe something new in there too ;)  
> Ardy: Bye for now!


	9. Changes

Ruby looked in the bathroom mirror, she turned to the side and traced her hands over the now obvious baby bump. “Four months left my little boy.” She had just gotten back from a doctor’s visit down in Vale, she was even armed with a picture. The Silver Eyed Warrior had already sent a copy along to her father who had learned she was pregnant shortly after Yang had. The Scroll call had actually been a short one and Ruby had given as much of the truth to him as she had to anyone else save Maria. She picked up her dress and pulled it on over her head. It was the black gold of the usual Beacon uniform and was simply another version of it. Oz’s gift rarely left her ankle and complimented the uniform dress.

She departed the room to find her team also getting ready to go. She walked over and sat on Weiss’s bed to get her flat shoes on, her belly made her boots far to much of a pain to get on now.

They headed to breakfast and Ruby overheard a student say.

“Did you hear? There is a rumor going around that Ozpin is stepping down this year.”

“Really? He’s been the headmaster for ages why would he step down?”

“Maybe he’s getting bored?”

Ruby fought the urge to touch her stomach, if that was true she had a pretty good idea why he would pick this year to step down. As she sat down with her team she saw Cardin leering at her. She sighed, today was her first day with the maternity dress and she knew this was incoming. “Oh boy.”

Yang looked around as saw many more stares. “Yup.” Then said loudly. “If people are smart they won’t say anything about it.”

“I mean you are a Silver Eyed Warrior, everyone in our year has seen that in action. Reproducing while you’re safe does rather make since.” Weiss offered with almost as much volume.

That got many eyes to look away, many of them had seen Ruby use her gifts and further knew it was a genetic trait. Ruby helped herself to a heaping breakfast, she was always hungry now. This baby was taking a lot out of her already. Walking for long periods was getting to be a pain and fighting was completely off the table. After the group finished their breakfast they headed to classes and the day passed in much the same way. People stared, her team made pointed comments and people left her alone.

However it was after classes were over and she was waiting on a bench by the Emerald Forest for the real ordeal of the day to start. Maria was first to join her something that Ruby was grateful for. Followed by Ozpin who smiled very slightly at her by stayed several steps away. Lastly, the one person that Ruby was truefully afraid of and afraid of how this would be taken arrived. Taiyang Xaio Long, her father. 

His blue eyes narrowed at Ozpin but when the headmaster guestered that they walk into the forest Taiyang didn’t question it. The party headed off silently, Taiyang stepping up next to Ruby to help her along. Not that she was in any real danger but the image of his grandson had already melted his heart and he wanted to keep Ruby and her baby safe.

Eventually they came to a small clearing a Maria sat down on a downed log. “I assume Ruby sent you a picture yesterday Taiyang?”

“Yes,” A smile bloomed over Tai’s features. “I have a grandson.”

“Say what?” Ozpin’s brows flew up and his jaw dropped. He had a son?! Why hadn’t Ruby sent him a copy of the picture. He was at a loss for words.

Ruby reached into a pocket and pulled out her Scrolls, she pulled up the picture and offered it to him. “Sorry, I just wanted to see your expression.”

Ozpin took the Scroll and stared, he hadn’t actually seen an ultrasound picture before. The last time he had children the technology didn’t even exist so you just had to wait and enjoy the surprise. It was so strange to see the tiny life curled into its side,  _ he _ looked perfect. Oz looked up to Ruby speechless then down to the photo and up again.

Taiyang however had already clued in. “You’re the fucking father!” He moved a fist already raising.

Ruby stepped up quickly between them. “Dad don’t it was anonymous very inebriated sex, I chose to keep it. Oz didn’t want me too, it was an accident on all fronts.”

Taiyang lowered his fist. “So why are you here now Ozpin? Want me to help keep this quiet?”

“That would be appreciated, however… I've been courting Ruby and while of course nothing could take place until well after she graduates Ruby as agreed to my request to be present in my son’s life. I am retiring and at a time and place of your choosing would like to marry her. Claim her and the child.” Ozpin kept his voice level even as his heart pounded. Love had not yet bloomed between him and Ruby but he had decided to step up and do his duty to her. Love would come, he was sure of that.

Taiyang relaxed marginally. “Public acknowledgement you screwed up, she doesn’t have a dowry. I hope you understand you’ll get nothing from me for doing this.”

“I get her and my son. That is all I want out of it.”

“And what happens when Salem finds out? When she sends someone to murder Ruby and the child. There is no way she’s letting you remarry to a Silver Eyed Warrior.”

‘I will defend her and if we keep this private she might not find out. I doubt she keeps close tabs on me. Especially when I move out of a position of power.”

Maria spoke up. “If Ruby is out of the field Salem will have a much harder time finding her.”

“I have land estates across the planet, Ruby and I can choose one and I can make a house wherever she wishes. We can be out of sight and mind.”

“It has to be close to Patch.”

“It would be better to pick a place that is not so obvious.”

“Patch is as safe as it gets outside of a city. It’s also close to Beacon, Signal and my home. So if something goes wrong, you’ll have back up.”

“Ozpin Patch please, I’d like dad to be close.” Ruby could feel the bickering start to speed up. She couldn’t help but feel her life was being bartered for, still at least they weren’t drawing up paperwork. Weiss would be in for such a headache when she married.

“Fine, I’ll look into it.” Ozpin crossed his arms over his chest, he would have preferred some distance to Tai. He half wondered if a reverse dowry would appeal to Tai, however he was sure Ruby wouldn’t like the idea of being bought off her father.

“I’m sure you two would prefer a private wedding, it’s the best course of action. It will be easier on both of your reputations.”

“Please,” Oz inclined his head. “It will be easier on everything if we can just fade away.”

“Fine, I’ll work out getting a certificate. I take it she’ll be taking your name?”

“Valen, yes I’d prefer that. It so rarely sees use no one will know to look for it.”

Ruby sat back down with Maria and whispered. “Are you sure this isn’t an auction?”

“Ozpin is traditional and your father is pissed, I won’t be surprised if Lien trades hands after this. I doubt your father brought up your lack of dowry without reason. Tai is the one with the power here and Ozpin is aware of that. He gave in to making a home on Patch very quickly.” Maria whispered back. “If you’re reputation and your families is going to be dragged through the mud Taiyang will want something out of this. Ozpin is in a lose lose situation. Option one he lets you face being a single mother without even the name of the father and you’re reputation goes in the dumpster only for your child to bare resemblance to him down the line. So he could stave off disgrace for maybe a decade or a little longer and then lose all credibility and you’d probably be labeled his whore. Or option two he marries you as soon as possible, retires and tries to fade out of the public eye before there is a scandal. If anyone asks you both tell the truth then it is seen as him taking responsibility for you and the child and at least both of your professional reputations survive.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that.” Ruby mused.

“Ozpin is saving his reputation as much as he is yours. Have you spoken to him much this last month?”

“Not as much as I would like finals are coming up and he’s been busy as well.” Ruby whispered.

“That’s unfortunate, you might have to wait till school is over. I don’t envy you girl to be married before love.” Maria shook her head.

Ruby watched silently as her father and Ozpin shook hands once firmly and with finality.  _ And just like that I am sold, I didn’t think it would go like this. _ She hadn’t really thought about what would change with Oz stepping in, or about her reputation. She figured it would be simple, finish school and have her baby out in Patch where no one would notice. It wasn’t that simple though, for her or for Ozpin down the line. Of course they were all assuming her child bore a resemblance to him but she was having a son so the odds were high.

Maria got up. “I’d like a word with you Ozpin, let’s leave the two be. I am sure they need to talk.”

Ozpin nodded happy to have a reason to be away from Taiyang. Ruby put her hands in her lap and waited, sure enough once Maria and Ozpin were out of earshot Taiyang spoke. “You really made of mess of things this time.”

“You know I don’t have a boyfriend or any prospects. So while it wasn’t planned you can’t deny finding a better… gene donor is highly unlikely. I can be rational about this. I’ve had the time to make up my mind.” Ruby looked down at her fingers.

“I can’t deny that he’s of good stock, but can you live with him? I’ve never been able to get a read on him.” Taiyang crossed his arms.

“I think so, I don’t love him and it won’t be easy but I appreciate that he is doing this for me.” Ruby threaded her fingers together.

“It’s for him just as much as it is for you. Not to mention… has he,” Taiyang huffed. “Taken advantage of you? Since?”

“No. I have been speaking with him and just trying to figure each other out.” Ruby finally looked up to her father. “I know he doesn’t love me and I don’t him but we don’t need too. I am grateful for his help, I could have just moved to Mistral or never let my son go to Beacon. There would have been ways to avoid this ever coming back to Oz. He never had to do any of this.”

“I know he’s an immortal and I know what that has turned him into. He gets you out of this, I don’t believe that this is out of the goodness of his heart.”

Ruby didn’t miss what he was implying. “I know what you mean and I am at peace with that.”

“You know to come home if he ever tries anything.” Taiyang said, he didn’t like the expression she wore too meek.

“I know but I am happy for his help.”

Taiyang pursed his lips. “Right. Just don’t treat this as a trade between you. You getting his support and he is getting you. I wouldn’t put it past him for that to be what he wants.”

Ruby got up and hugged herself walking a few steps away from her father. She knew Oz lusted after her, they hadn’t had sex in over a month but she saw him. Knew that he wanted to approach her, to arrange another meeting. However she understood how he approached this, knew that he saw lust as the more natural emotion to feel at this point then love. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to live with him. No people or school to get in his way, would she be able to tell him no if they shared a bed? Logically yes but in practice… she wasn’t so sure she was that brave.

“Ruby.”

She turned around to see the stern features of her father. “I have been talking to him and I understand what he wants. I have an idea of what I am getting into father. Please don’t worry about it.”

“You’re not convincing me here.”

“I know he doesn’t love me dad. I’m not worried about it, we have time and our feelings could change. I’ll let you know if he ever hurts me, please don’t worry about it.”

Taiyang stepped up to her and hugged her. “If you don’t want this-.”

“I do. I’ll marry him.”  _ It sure beats the alternative. _ Ruby closed her eyes and rested her head on her father’s chest.

“Alright, if you are sure.” Taiyang drew away. “I’ll help Ozpin once he has a parcel of land picked out, it will give me an excuse to keep close.”

“Thank you.” Ruby pulled away. “I should talk to Ozpin about all this, I haven’t yet.”

“Let’s go find them.”

They followed the path that Maria and Ozpin took and came upon them in a few minutes. Maria hit Oz on the shin as she walked towards them. She grabbed Taiyang and pulled him away leaving the two of them alone. Ruby found she couldn’t read Oz’s expression though his cane was clipped onto his belt so she guessed he wasn’t completely on edge. “How’d your talk go?”

“Just a lot of Maria threatening very creative means of bloody murder should I take advantage of you. It’s like she doesn’t trust me alone in a house with you.” Oz looked to where the two had gone.

“Well wouldn’t you? I know we haven’t had a lot of time together but lately the times we have been alone you’ve been very keen on sex.” Ruby could imagine it, alone with him. No restrictions on time or how loud she was. She worried her bottom lip as hugged herself with an arm. “You always have a choice.”

“I know, my dad honestly had some of the same worries. I told him the truth we both know but he hasn’t changed his mind… I guess we are to marry.”

Ozpin looked her up and down, she wasn’t looking at him but away a fern. “So we are.” Her belly drew his attention, his son cradled within. He stepped to her and placed a hand over her belly stroking it down to support it. “Do you protest? I had a feeling a marriage would be the outcome of any discussion with your father.”

“No. I had hoped that this wouldn’t be the rushed answer though. Do you have any idea when it will happen?” Ruby fiddled with the edge of her sleeve.

“Probably shortly after you graduate, I have land on Patch already so I’ll draw up plans for a home and find a company to contract. Do you have anything you’d like?” Ozpin asked petting her stomach. “A room for this one obviously.”

“Probably a few rooms for children. If this goes well I’d like more than one, the whole not putting all your eggs in one basket. Maybe able to function without electricity. Power is spotty on Patch and I like wood cooked food.” Ruby finally set her hands over the one of his upon her belly. It felt cold protected by the leather and the skin hidden from view.

“I will keep that in mind.” Ozpin looked up to her face, he couldn’t make out her features still looking downward as she was. “You have been looking lovely.”

Ruby looked up, he didn’t seem as cold anymore. “Thank you, my peers are starting to really talk about it.” She pulled at her dress. “I finally admitted defeat on my usual uniform and I think that is what has kicked it off but my team has been helpful. It’s well in hand.”

“I am glad you have their support, do you think they will still support you after they learn that I am the father?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby said. “But I think they will, they will be there for me even if they don’t like you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else. Many pain?”

“No, all quiet on that front. The doctor said that he looks perfectly healthy and developing well. I’m due July twenty-eighth, so I guess that’s your deadline for getting a house together.” Fear made Ruby’s heart pound, she was afraid of the birth itself. There were so many things that could go wrong. “I’m just worried about the birth.”

Ozpin could feel her pulse raise. His free hand twitched and after a moment he moved drawing her gently to him to rest her head on his chest. “It will be alright, if you wish I can be present and heal you if there is a need.”

“I just remember when I almost lost it, part of me is really afraid that something will go wrong. He can die, I can die. What if he’s turned the wrong way? I don’t want them to cut me open to take him out. Or what if everything looks fine but something tears and I bleed too much?” Ruby hid her face against his chest. “The list is just so long. Once I started looking things up, it’s just one big rabbit hole. The pregnancy hasn’t been too bad so far but I’m terrified of giving birth.”

Ozpin hugged her a little tighter. “It is one of the most dangerous things a woman can do. Fighting Grimm aside. I think you will be fine though, you are young and strong. Taiyang was right about Patch in that it is close to the city and more importantly a hospital. You will be in good hands.”

“I know it’s just scary. Aura can’t help and just...” She trailed off tears gathering in her eyes.

Oz stroked her back. “I understand. We’ll give it everything we have and just wait and see what happens... I’d offer to take you someplace but I am not sure where we could go.”

Ruby pulled away and cleaned her face. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I just want a quiet day.”

Ozpin frowned then an idea occurred to him. “Well, let us catch a ship and go to Patch then. We can spend the night as it is Friday and we can tour my property.”

Ruby smiled. “I’d like that. Maria and my father will probably come as well but they can give us some space.”

Oz offered his arm and they headed out of the forest to find Taiyang and Maria at the bench Ruby had started at. Maria smiled very slightly at the two. “Everything alright? You two sure took your time.”

The redhead forced a smile. “Just talking about pregnancy stuff. Ozpin has offered to show me around his property on Patch. You’re both welcome to come.”

Taiyang was clearly surprised that Ozpin already had land on Patch. “Sure, I am sure we could do some planning. The sooner we have an idea of what would work, the better.”

The rest of the day went smoothly. Maria and Ruby stuck together while Ozpin took them through a large section of the forest. It had been untouched for many centuries, Ruby wouldn’t be surprised if Oz bought it shortly after Vale was settled. It really wasn’t much to look at, but it could be anything. The more they walked the more Ruby liked the area, this could be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Aihara Rose18, darkvampirekisses and Baker1762 for your comments.


	10. Loss

    Graduation when down without a hitch, even if Ruby saw a few reporters giving her interested looks. She shied away from them and kept close to her sister, team and father. Ozpin had already had his house completed and Taiyang had been reluctantly moving her things into it. Though he made a point of putting all of her things in a guest room and not the master bedroom. As if to say he didn’t want Ozpin to get any ideas.

    Right now Ruby was bundled up and walking through the snow to her new home. Taiyang walked beside her a bag with the last of her clothes over a shoulder. The hail crunched under their feet as they walked down the new lane. Ruby drew her cloak in tight around her as they came to the three story home, three levels above the ground and another below. It was built with snow in mind, it’s roof with a deep slope and the ground level was mostly storage with the one above it the actual living area. Ruby knew there were bedrooms above and below with much much more. Taiyang walked behind her as Ruby reached out the railing on the walkway and used it to help her up.

    Tai reached around to help her by the small of her back. “Are you okay?”

    Ruby put a hand on her belly. “It’s this freak May snow I swear.”

    “It is equal parts hail and ice.” Taiyang said taking more of Ruby’s weight helping her up to the door. He knocked firmly on it.

    Ruby took in the red door of the door the heavy iron knocker. The weather had been horrible this spring and Ruby couldn’t help but wonder if it was an omen. The door open to reveal Ozpin in a black suit with white gloves. “I was wondering where you were. The priest is here.”

    “I’m ready.” Ruby whispered as they headed in. She pulled off her cloak to reveal a simple red and silver dress, it flowed over her and gathered about her belly. Taiyang helped her get her shoes off and they headed into the house. The floors were all wood with heavy rugs on them. They followed Ozpin into the living room, a large leather couch faced a hearth over two meters wide with a small fire within it. A priest, a man in green and gold robes embroidered with a depiction of Yggdrasil on his chest. His hair was black and he was about fifty in age, he looked Ruby up and down and nodded with a pursed smile. “Good afternoon Miss Rose.”

    “Good afternoon Father.” Ruby dipped her head as the priest moved to stand before the fire. Ozpin moved to stand before him on his right.

    Ruby saw the marriage certificate on the coffee table. It felt so damning for a moment, there was no such thing as divorce in Remnant if you bothered to marry at all you married for life. She took up on the priests left and extended her left hand.

    Ozpin clasped it and the priest wasted no time in wrapping their wrists together with green silk cloth. “Do you have anything you wish to say to each other?” The priest asked.

    “No.” Ruby uttered softly.

    “There is nothing to say.”

    Ruby fought the wince down, for all his writing could be romantic Ozpin clearly didn’t want to waste any of that here.

    “Miss Rose do you consent to this marriage?”

    “I do.”

    “Ozpin Valen, do you consent to this marriage?”

    “I do.”

    “Then by the powers invested in me by the Church of Yggdrasil and the Kingdom I pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest pulled the silk from their wrists in one fluid move. “Please sign the certificate.”

    Ruby pulled her hand from Ozpin’s and knelt by the coffee table, it took her a minute to lower herself but no one touched her. The Silver Eyed Warrior picked up the fountain pen and looked up to Ozpin for a moment. Fear suddenly made her heart pound, here she would sign away her name, her freedom and any chance of making choices alone. If she ran Ozpin would be within his rights to track her down and bring her back here. Maria’s words rang in her head as a hand went to her heavily belly. Ruby pulled her eyes away from Ozpin and took a deep breath. Slowly she wrote. _Ruby Valen._ The pen might as well hit a drum for how loud it felt to her as it hit the table set down by her gentle hand.

    Only then did Oz kneel beside her and pick up the pen and sign his own name. He picked up the paper and handed it to the priest. “Thank you for your time.”

    The priest nodded once and took the page, putting it into a leather polio. “I will see this gets where it needs to be, good day.”

    He left without another word and Ozpin helped Ruby to her feet. “Do you need anything Taiyang?”

    Taiyang had seen the look of fear on Ruby’s face. There was a reason he had never married Raven or Summer, now Ruby was under Ozpin’s thumb with no legal escape. Gods he hoped this had been the right move. “No, would you like me to linger Ruby?”

    Ruby shook her head. “No, I’ll call you later.”

    Tai loathed to part from her but he had given up any right to take her away when she signed that contract. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug and whispered. “Just text, call, come home anything you need or can do. If you need me.” Ruby hugged him back just as tight. “I’ll be fine.”

    Ozpin escorted Taiyang out of the new house as Ruby sat down on the couch. She dearly hoped this hadn’t been a horrible mistake. Her hands moved to cup her stomach, it wouldn’t be long now. Heck if she ended up premature she could have this baby any day now. Though she really didn’t want that, chances were a lot lower of it living. She felt more than heard Ozpin come back.

    “You’re father has put all your things in the guest room.” Ozpin started, his eyes drawn to the slope of her neck to her bare shoulder. He ached to walk over and press a kiss to it. “However, I would like to show you the master bedroom.”

    Ruby got up hugging herself. “So how are we doing this.” She didn’t look at him and could just barely hear his footsteps. She shivered as those cold gloved hands touched her shoulders.

    “You are my wife. There was no negotiation of any aspect of that to be denied.” Ozpin said resting his hands on her arms.

    “So you want me in the master bedroom.” Ruby sucked in a breath as she felt the tips of a pair of fingers trace down the curve of her neck to her upper back. Her hair was over one shoulder leaving the other exposed.

    “Yes.”

    “Now?”

    “Do you protest?” Ozpin asked returning his hand to pet up and down her arm.

    “No.” The petite woman fought away another cold shiver, the gloves were picking up her body heat but still chilled.

    “This way then.” Oz removed his hands from her and she followed him up a set of lovely stairs that further led to a wide hall. At the end Oz opened a heavy oaken door. Ruby eyed up the other doors. Five in all and she assumed one lead to a bathroom. That left four bedrooms, Ruby put a hand on her stomach, just how many children did he think she’d give him?

    Ozpin stepped out of her way as she entered the master bedroom. Ruby bit her lip hard at the sight of the huge master bed heavy green sheets with an ornate gold trim. A master bathroom off to the south side. Two standing wardrobes and two dressers, several bookshelves and thick rugs to cushion the floor. A writing desk and chair and two windows on the north facing wall with blinds and curtains the latter in forest green. Lastly was a wooden rocking crib not five steps away from the bed.

    Ruby drifted into the room as she looked things over as she settled Oz moved to stand before her. Setting his hands on her shoulders again. Ruby sucked in a breath, she didn’t understand why she was so nervous. She was already seven months pregnant with this mans child. It wasn’t like she was a maiden sold to a husband for her dowry and now having to face bedding him. Was it the knowledge that Ozpin was of the traditional type? That he would want and expect sex from her now? That she probably wasn’t leaving this room without giving him exactly that? She looked up to him and sucked in a soft breath as one of his hands trailed over the curve of her breasts to her shoulder. He stepped closer that hand creating a cold trail over her shoulder to pull at one lace of her dress. Ruby could feel the knot come undone.

    “You are very quiet.” Ozpin watched her breathing pick up, yet there was no arousal in her eyes.

    “S-Something just seems different.” Ruby didn’t dare voice that little thought in her head. To ask him to stop.

    “Would you like me to stop?” Ozpin asked as he hooked a finger through the middle of the laces and pulled them slowly apart.

    “No, you don’t have too. I’m just…”

    Oz reached up to her chin with his free hand. “I like it when you’re nervous.” He dipped his head and kissed her cheek with a lingering brush of soft lips. “It makes me wonder what is going through your head.” Tug, tug, the sound of lacing through holes was loud. “Have you been wondering why you are nervous? Arguing to yourself you have no reason to be that you are not a little virgin on her wedding night?”

    The lacing came free and the dress only remained on her body but the one shoulder strap. Ozpin reached up and set his fingers on it. “Don’t fool yourself Ruby, you are a maiden to me. You were when I put our child in you. I know you haven’t taken up with another man so I also know just how far your sexual experiences lay.” He pulled the strap off and let the dress fall to the ground.

    Ruby’s breathing came a little faster at the cold air and his words. They weren’t making her any less nervous but she had a feeling that was what he wanted. She wanted to hide from him, she had put on weight with her pregnancy and not just baby weight. She knew she had padding she hadn’t before.

    “Mmm, lovely.” Oz purred and pet down a breast with the back of a finger. “Unless you protest wife of mine. I would like to consummate this marriage.”

    Ruby took a step away from him turning towards the bed. Her legs didn’t seem to want to be steady, she could feel him watching her every move. She turned to him as she sat down on the edge. The hungry look in his eyes made her heart race, just what was she getting herself into? “You, you do have to be careful, go slow and be gentle the baby-.”

    “I know what it does and I know you haven’t had sex in months. Trust me the thought has had me hard since your father left.”

    Ruby blushed hotly at his words, Maria and Taiyang’s worries coming back to her head. That Ozpin was getting her out of this deal, that it was her he wanted. She wiggled back onto the bed and wasn’t ready for it when he strode up to her. Oz caught an ankle gently before pulling her stockings off slowly. Ruby bit her lip at the sensation of nylon against her skin. The other came off without a word from her.

    Ozpin let her go and backed up. He reached for his tie and hesitated… she was his now. She couldn’t run from him, she could make it very awkward to live with her but that could be overcome. The enormous man pulled his tie off and cast it aside. Coat and shirt fell away first, he could see the tremble in her legs as his chest was exposed. More slowly he undid his belt, deliberately slowing down undoing the button. The zipper coming slowly down was the loudest sound in the room. Oz could see Ruby’s chest rise and fall faster. He pushed his trousers and underwear down in the same action. He didn’t have to look down to know his manhood was standing tall and proud between his legs. Instead he could see how Ruby clenched her legs tight together as if she could deny him his due. He toed off his socks and left his clothes in a rumpled pile. Lastly his glasses found themselves on the side table.

    The gloves stayed on as he strode over to her and moved into the bed. Ruby backed up seemly half out of fear and half on instinct. Which ended up with her quickly in the middle. Oz wet his lips at her wide eyed expression, it wasn’t horror at his body but because she already knew how he could make her feel.

    Ruby found herself laying back on her elbows as all the hurried movement was tiring and her middle was very heavy. _No,_ was on the tip of her tongue. That she would be too tight, that her body just didn’t have room for him. The cold feeling of his gloved hands traced up the outsides of her thighs as he grabbed the plain comfy cotton panties. They were pulled down her legs and her ankles lifted so Oz could toss them away. Ruby clamped her legs together on reflex, she saw the tell tale narrowing of Ozpin’s eyes. Her breath grew faster in a silent fearful pant.

    Ozpin moved looming over her looking her up and down. He saw Ruby’s gaze fly down his body clearly focusing on one thing before snapping back to his eyes. The tall man reached up and touched her cheek with a finger. “Do I still intimidate you?”

    It took a moment for Ruby to respond, this felt more intimate. No bought room, or couch. They were in a bed, their marriage bed of all things. He had bared his body to her with only one action of hesitation. He could see all of her, from how her breasts were swelling, to the roundness of her stomach to her sex that she had been struggling to keep trimmed because she knew that if she was alone with him sex would be something he desired. “A little, you are so much bigger than me.” She licked her lips they felt dry.

    Ozpin moved to settle his weight on one forearm, his other hand trailed down her body. Taking in the swells and dips. Ruby shivered. “Do you really have to wear those? They’re cold.”

    “For now.” He uttered dipping his head down to kiss her shoulder. “You shouldn’t fear me, there is a great difference between us but I think you underestimate your own body.”

    “The baby-.”

    “Will be fine.” Oz traced over her belly down to her sex. He could feel that her folds were dry and frowned against her skin. “If you do not wish to do this you need only say so.”

    Ruby shook her head back and forth. “It’s not that I’m just worried.”

    Ozpin lightly brushed back and forth over her clit, each tiny brush made her jolt. “You do not have to be, unless the doctor has told you otherwise you will be fine.”

    The Silver Eyed Warrior bit her lip as he parted her folds with two fingers and used one to trace over her vulva. She could still see the erection that hadn’t flagged, it’s broad head red and wide. She closed her eyes and turned her head away her insides clenching tightly at just the thought of it trying to push it’s way inside of her. She was so sure there wasn’t room. Ruby’s eyes snapped open as she arched her back very slightly her belly to heavy for more.

    Oz gently stroked within her with a finger, he dipped his head down to kiss her chest over the full curve of a breast. He moved down her body and lathed his tongue over a nipple. They both quickly perked at the attention and he could feel her start to get wet around his finger. He drew his finger out and applied two to her clit rubbing in small circles.

    “Uhh!” Ruby’s mouth opened as she writhed on the spot a hand coming up to her mouth.

    Oz took the opportunity and rotated his hand to plunge two fingers into her deeply while his thumb maintained the motion upon her clit. He felt her legs twitch and kick out, he pulled back to grab both by her knees and force them apart. His hungry gaze took in her sex flushed bright red and opening itself for him. The short red hairs around it only made him purr. He drove down and licked straight down to her vulva. Ruby cried out louder and her legs moved to shut but Oz braced them on his shoulders keeping them far apart as he licked up to her clit and flicked it once before picking a steady tempo and lathering it with attention.

    Ruby’s breath came in gasps as the ecstasy burned through her. She had been touching herself a great deal as the months went by her sex drive was at all time high and it took the stimulation Ozpin offered and left her thinking brain in the dust. She cried out as she came the orgasm just seemed to last and last. Her eyes closed and she was so far into ecstasy she didn’t notice Ozpin move.

    The tall man had moved up her body and was holding his erection steady with a hand. He traced it through her swollen dripping folds and saw her eyes snap back open. Oz saw those pearly lips part and pressed the broad flared head of his manhood to her core. A little flex of his hips and it slipped inside the tight ring of muscle straining around it. The silken heat of her, ohh it had no equal. “Mmm.” Ozpin couldn’t contain the hum of pleasure as he moved his hand to braced himself above her and pushed his hips to her.

    “Ahh!!!” Ruby pushed at his chest ineffectively. There was no room there wasn’t! Her chest heaved as she thrashed but the intensity of the feeling stole her words away. She glanced down and saw he was barely within her at all.

    Ozpin moved lowering his body so their chest almost touched but he was careful to keep his weight off of her. He slid his own legs part for further balance and to make it easier when he got to pound into her. “Shh, you’re alright.” He stroked her temple with a free hand.

    _No I’m not! No I’m not!_ Ruby felt him draw back slightly and relief flooded her body, only for him to surge deeper still a moment later. “Mah!” She panted and grabbed at his shoulders, neck, hair anything her hands scrambled for purchase. Her sex clenched tight around him drawing a deep moan from her husband.

“Gods that feels good.” He groaned rocking his hips again and driving forward with a longer stroke. Ruby screamed under him but he could feel that she was fine, her body had room to give him yet. “Just a little more, you’re fine. I can feel it.”

Ruby buried her face against his neck, it didn’t hurt beyond the stretch he was demanding of her body but she was so sure she couldn’t take anymore. All she could feel was his thick impossibly hard length spreading her open with each little stroke. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop but he moved again and this time his pelvic bone hit hers. Ruby dropped back into the bed her eyes wide as a sharp stab of electric feeling raced up her spine. It was different than the first much more intense.

“Told you that you would be fine.” Ozpin said with a smile against her shoulder. He could feel her clench and release around him. He ground his hips and treasured how she shrieked and thrashed under him. “Seems your A spot is at my mercy. Hmm maybe I’ll give it mercy another time.” He pulled out drawing back watching her for that first little shiver how her body would jerk when he pressed over just that right spot. He saw Ruby’s fists clench for a moment on reflex and smiled. He moved kneeling his hands taking a hold of her hips and butt and lifting her up. Then he snapped his hips forward.

“GAA!” Ruby yanked at the bedding as he suddenly filled her. He pulled back and did it again and again, she was helpless in his grasp. Her world narrowed to his thick long length between her legs, she could hear her sex gush and wet his pelvis where they impacted together. Feel the slap of his heavy balls on her butt. It was all she could do to cry out with every impact.

 _So good, so fucking good._ Ozpin barely thought about anything but her. So many positions were off the table till she gave birth but he wasn’t ever going to let her go. He deepened his strokes feeling her seize around him as the yells stopped, traded for a silent prolonged gasps. He however didn’t stop, he rotated his hips grinding into her he could feel her cervix on occasion and did try to slow himself as not to hit it too hard. He knew such a thing was painful.

Ruby was exhausted her orgasm left her almost blacked out but he didn’t stop. “Please, please Oz I can’t take anymore. I’m tired.” Her words were soft and slurred.

Ozpin lowered her body back to the bed but didn’t part from her silken tight heat. “Just a little more.” He moved to wrap an arm around her back, his hand in her hair.

“Fine, just do whatever it is you need.” Ruby slurred her head heavy on the quilt.

Oz slammed into her and she shrieked but he did it again and again. Fast deep strokes that had her crashing into another long orgasm within a minute. A few more and he followed moaning as he pressed his hips as tight to hers as they would go. Ruby could feel that pulse, over and over as his seed filled her again. She twitched and shivered under him as he stilled above and inside of her. She could feel his lips graze her ear. “Mine now, my wife.” She shivered harder at how he said the words, so final. Ruby bit her lip to muffle her squeak as he slowly withdrew from her body. She kept her eyes shut as he departed the bed. Carefully she drew her aching legs in, her hips hurt he hadn’t spared her his strength part of her wondered if anything had been bruised.

Ozpin returned from the bathroom with a damp warm washcloth in hand. He paused a moment to admire his wife on their bed. So flushed and breathless, he could see the pain in her hips. So he moved back to her and pressed the cloth to her sex massaging gently. “Are you alright? I can see your hips ail you but does anything else hurt?”

The heat from the cloth soothed her sex and Ruby spoke softly. “No, just them. Thank you.”

Oz helped her draw her legs in. “Would you prefer to be on your side?”

“Yes please. The baby often feels heavy on my bladder.” Ruby said and with Oz’s help she turned onto her side.

Ozpin remembered Maria’s words and spooled himself around her. Trying to forget she could feel his scars against her pristine smooth skin. Just looking at the moonlight white skin tempted him to remove a glove, to feel it’s smoothness it’s warmth. He looked to Ruby who was already dozing. He brought his free hand up and pulled the glove off with his teeth before setting it aside. He hesitated as he returned the ugly hand to her hip, but after a moment settled it on the lush curve. Oz purred enjoying her smoothness stoking down her leg. Women were truly at their most beautiful when they were heavy with child. He wondered how many they would have? She said she wanted more than one and in the eyes of the Kingdom she was his possession now. So even if she spurned him, accidents could happen. Once a woman stopped breastfeeding they became fertile again rather quickly. He could time it, keep on her distract her from getting birth control. At least till it was to late. His hand roamed down to cup her big belly. A son, a first born son what luck. He’d like a daughter as well, he had made this house large and he had hoped they would fill it with children.

Ruby wiggled tighter to his chest and opened her eyes to look out at the bed. “What are you thinking about?”

“Children. How many we’ll have.” Ozpin moved his hand down to under her belly where she wouldn’t be able to see it but he’d still be touching her.

“You did make a pretty big house.” Ruby said. “But I’d like a chance to be a Huntress, it would be a waste not to use my education.”

“Hardly, there are still Grimm that come to Patch. You need not seek them out.” Ozpin said as he felt her plump butt against his crotch it stirred desire again.

Ruby opened her mouth to argue but she felt his cock twitch against her backside. She moistened her lips again and thought that just maybe getting into an argument with her husband over something so far in the future right now might be a bad idea. “As you wish.” She uttered instead as he tugged the cloth away from her sex. “I’m tired though.”

“I can be slow and gentle.” Ozpin drew her legs up towards her belly exposing her sex again. He traced a finger through it and found her lips still delightfully wet. He quickly replaced them with his manhood and pushed into her body again, raising a leg to pin hers underneath as he spooned tighter.

Ruby was left to quietly pant as he sheathed himself in her body again. It hurt, she ached, she could feel her walls clenched so tight around him at the hard swift intrusion. However Oz was true to his word and stopped. His exposed hand came up and cradled the breast that was pushed into the bedding. “You feel so good.” He whispered against her shoulder.

“You too.” She said softly, he did feel good as tired as she was. There wasn’t any fear of him not fitting anymore, now he filled her to the brink but didn’t hurt her. She was so swollen she could feel all the details of his member and just the littlest rock from him rubbed her insides in ways that made her walls drip anew for him.

Oz let her rest but when he started to move, Ruby pressed her face into the quilt and closed her eyes. Her moans were soft and breathless as his pace was slow and steady. She didn’t know how long it took or how often his talented hands made her orgasm. She felt it when he added to the semen already pooled inside of her. He didn’t part from her though, only reached over and pulled the quilt over them.

Ruby could feel when his breathing leveled out as he rested behind her. He was still hard within her and she wondered how long he would stay like that. She was getting used to it and a strange feeling of satisfaction filled her, to have him still inside of her. She closed her silver eyes and willed her body to rest too, she had a feeling she’d be spending a lot of time in this bed with him between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Short sweet but convent place to leave it. Thank you too: Baker1762 for your comment.


	11. First Day

    Ruby was tucked under the heavy quilts, Ozpin had departed to make dinner. She closed her eyes resting, she was sore and tired. It seemed without limitations or an ability to for her to run away or him in that respect. Ozpin was a _very_ thorough lover, he generally kept where she couldn’t see him but she didn't mind. Slowly she got up and pushing the quilts aside, she had to use both her arms to get up. She looked down to her big belly. “Your daddy is giving me a work out.” Ruby put a hand on her belly as she worked her way off the bed and stood. Her legs were very sore, she looked herself over and but didn’t see any bruises. So it seemed that Ozpin could control his strength when he needed too.

    She waddled over to the bathroom and opened to the door. Her jaw dropped, there was a huge shower with two heads with glass walls engraved with forests. A brass tub big enough that it would swallow even Ozpin up. Toilet, sink, racks for towels, shelving she could even feel that the tile floor was heated. It was the finest bathroom she had ever seen by a very large margin. If this was the bathroom, just how much had Ozpin spent on the rest of the house. She swallowed thickly the feeling of being bought rose in her again. Ruby walked in to the heavy brass tub, it stood on legs styled after tree trunks. She turned the ornate taps, hot water rushed into the tub.

    Ruby had a quick pee as the tub filled and after found a rather large urn of epsom salts as well as a small one of lavender infused salt. She picked up the latter and put a handful into the tub. The bathtub was filled shortly after and she glared at it. Trying to work out the safest way into it.

    “You know, you could have just called for help.”

    Ruby looked over to find Ozpin dressed in, dress pants and shirt. Minus the gloves for once but she forced herself not to look at his hands. “You were busy, but I would appreciate the help.”

    Ozpin walked over and helped her holding her up by her lower ribs as she stepped carefully into the tub. “Ohh it’s very warm.” Ruby said as he lowered her carefully down.

    “Brass is my favorite. Clay requires too much maintenance and porcelain can’t keep heat to save it’s life.” Ozpin stood again. “You dinner is on the bed, would you like me to bring it in?”

    “Yes please, sorry I should have thought of that.” Ruby blushed, but really a bath had been her only wish.

    Oz shook his head. “I should have thought of this as well, but you can eat from here.”

    While he went to get her food Ruby settled into the tub. She did like it as well, it was expensive but it was also very nice. The water came up to cover her breasts. Ozpin returned with a tray that would easily span the bath with a steaming wooden bowl, cup and several slices of bread on the side. He set it down it do it was easy for her to get at.

    The smell of veal filled her nose, though she caught hints of red wine and sage. She picked up the spoon and had a little sip. “Ohh wow, this is soo good!”

    She missed Oz’s gentle smile. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a stool. Ozpin sat beside her as not to be awkwardly hovering over her. “I hoped you would like it, I’ve been researching foods that are good for a late pregnancy.” He shrugged. “It basically came down to hitting on as many food groups and minerals as possible.”

    “I’m taking maternal vitamins as well. I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I love the wine in this, I don’t drink but it’s very good cooked like this.” She had a big bite of veal.

    “I’ll keep that in mind, though you shouldn’t be drinking anyway. I’ve found most alcohol is best used cooked, I’ll just endeavor to remember to never offer you a drink.” Pride pricked at him, Ruby was clearly enjoying the food.

    “Why don’t you get yourself some?”

    “Dinner in the bathroom?” Ozpin raised a brow.

    “So? I’m pregnant and sore and I want your company so you’ll just have to allow it just this once.” Ruby grinned up at him.

    With that smile Ozpin couldn’t deny her, by law he might own her but she was his wife. It was his duty to care for her, if something as simple and frankly silly as having dinner in the bathroom made her happy. Well who was he to deny her. “Alright. I’ll be back to in a moment.”

Ruby happily tucked into her meal, she had kept her hands clear of the water so it was easy to eat and the tray caught any crumbs. Her back ached to relax but the water was doing wonders for her hips. Ozpin returned quickly and sat with his own smaller tray upon the stool. He had much the same thing only minus a beverage. “When you feel up to it, I would like to take you on a tour of the house. Many of the rooms are empty or I've just set them up as guest rooms. I imagined your friends will want to come and visit, do they even know what has gone on?”

“Not really, they think I'm with dad. I was going to wait till they were good and done with Beacon. Mostly so any shouting matches won't be overheard.” Ruby dipped her last piece of bread in the remains of the stews sauce.

“Do you think they will shout? You mentioned before you thought they'd be fine.”

“Yeah, but Yang will burst and be loud. That’s just how she is. Weiss will probably think it’s sensible and Blake won’t care because her parents are married as well.” Ruby finished up and drank the orange juice. “I would like to see what you decided, I was a little daunted by this bathroom.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Well I decided if I was going to make a house, I might as well indulge. The other bathrooms are more standard, this is just for us.”

Ruby blushed. “I like it, so thank you.” She finished and Ozpin took the tray from her his own food also finished.

The silver eyed woman was surprised when he returned quickly, he clearly saw her surprise and shifted awkwardly in the doorway. “I find myself with nothing to do. Do you mind if I linger? I could wash your back.”

“Sure, but I was just going to soak for a bit. You’ll be bored.” Ruby sank into the water till it came up to her neck.

“I could get a book. Or we could just talk… I’m still having trouble getting used to the idea you won’t vanish if I turn my back.” Ozpin said.

Ruby flinched, she regretted running on him. It had only made a confusing situation worse. “I’m sorry about that, it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t apologize, my list of shortcomings towards you is much longer. I think it’s safe to say we've both made mistakes and seen our errors.” Ozpin returned to the stool, he didn’t want to intimidate her.

“Agreed.” Ruby pursed her lips. That worry about being his wife returned. “So… how are we going to do this? My dad never married either of his partners and yesterday you mentioned that no further uh aspects of our marriage had been negotiated.”

Ozpin saw her bite her lip and had learned it was one of her nervous tells. “Well, I am responsible for your well-being and that of our child.”

“And you want sex in exchange.” Ruby said resting her head on the edge of the bathtub the heat was seeping into her. “You made that clear earlier.”

“That was not my intent.” Ozpin almost snapped he took a deep steadying breath. “Ruby… set aside the laws and trust in that my attraction to you will always be tempered by your wishes. Yes, we had just been married and I find you very attractive. Furthermore we finally have a place and time to ourselves. So yes, I thought it would be a good time to have sex. I enjoy it. From my understanding you do as well, I asked you a few times if you were alright.”

Ruby looked away feeling a little guilty. “You did, but you said that nothing had been negotiated about leaving aspects of a marriage out so I… didn’t really think I could say no. It’s better that I didn’t you were right and I was just. I don’t know, ignorant and nervous. Now I know better.”

Ozpin pinched his nose and breathed out heavily. “I swear something needs to be done about this archaic tradition. Ruby, for pities sake. You are your own woman. If I ever do something you don’t want or don’t like. Tell me. Yes we are married, but it’s not like the church is going to come around to make sure you are an obedient wife.” He huffed. “I’d rather we make a life together were you feel safe and my equal. Just because the church doesn’t teach conflict between husband and wife, doesn’t mean it’s not important. If you don’t want to have sex, just so say. You’re very pregnant, this is very new. I understand.”

Ruby felt some fear depart from her. “Thank you for clarifying. But, like before. I was afraid of you and you proved that I shouldn’t be. You were good to me, even if I was pretty out of it. That being said, I want to make you happy too. You seem to like sex a lot and while I was tired and maybe not all there. I don’t mind… okay I like it when you do what you want. It gives me an odd satisfaction to know I’ve pleased you. I’d rather you push my limits and teach me about myself and what I can do. Rather then freak out on you and never learn a thing.”

“Well, thank you for your trust. I will do my best to never betray it.” Ozpin said hanging his gloved hands in his lap. “I have a feeling this will be a frequent topic between us.”

That made Ruby giggle. “Well I’ve soaked all the soreness out of my muscles. Come and help me wash and you can show me around this house of ours.”

Ozpin did without a word and with a smile. He helped her dry and wrapped her up in a big fluffy cream bathrobe. Rather then make her walk, he scooped her up bridal style. Ruby giggled. “What? Making up for there being no threshold to take me over.”

“You keep making comments like that and I will be randy again.” Ozpin threatened in jest.

Ruby snorted and giggled. “Well with you it doesn’t take much.”

Ozpin only smirked and shook his head, he could hold her with one arm and he opened doors with the other. The guest room with all her things in, they would have to move them later. Taiyang’s attempt at keeping them apart was really very pointless. The room across from that was a baby room, all ready to go and painted in a warm golden yellow.

Ruby looked it over and adored it. It was simple but she liked the style of it, the colour was warm and soothing. “I love it.”

“Good, I figured gender neutral would be wise. There are other rooms for children, this one is for babies because it is closest.” Ozpin carried her down the stairs. He skipped the living room and took her to the kitchen.

“Oh Oz it’s lovely. Ooo you remembered my range!” Ruby beamed at the sight of the wood burning range. The kitchen was large with a wooden oak island table. The walls were covered with shelves above and below the counter, a dishwasher and an electric stove. It was much smaller than the range with only four elements connected to an oven. It was a complete kitchen that would serve them for years to come.

“The flue is arranged so it will heat the house as well. Given that I owe the land around here we won’t have to worry about wood. I have some knowledge of maintaining a forest as well. So free and sustainable.” Ozpin took her from the kitchen and through an eve.

Beyond was a dining room. A huge long table with round edges of time of red wood stained even darker red with matching chairs. The lamps were mounted around the room rather than a central one above the table. It was large enough to bring the size of the kitchen into perspective. The walls while plastered and painted more of the warm yellow gold they were otherwise bare.

“I felt that I’d leave some of the decorating to you… or the passage of time. Thus most of the walls are pretty barren, we can shop for paintings if you wish to put something up.” Ozpin said as he carried her from the room.

“Hmm, we can leave them for now. The lack of clutter is nice and it will make cleaning easier.” Ruby said as he walked into the library. “Ohh, I can see where you splurged.”

The bookshelves were a dark red wood and they reached the ceiling. This room had a chandelier as well as side lamps. Beyond that there were empty sconces for candles should the weather take a turn for the worse. The shelves were not completely full one in the large room had been left empty. “That one is for you.” Ozpin nodded at it.

“Thank you, I do love to read.”

“Then that is an interest we will share.”

Ruby liked the rest of the room too, the huge thick rug, chairs and a sofa that looked so comfy it even already had a heavy green throw quilt. Ozpin rather then turning around walked into the room and set her down on the sofa. “There are other bathrooms but the rest of the house is largely empty. I didn’t have much to put into the house and had to buy much of this. Till we have children I imagine it will stay empty.” Oz sat beside her and grabbed the throw wrapping it around her shoulders.

“That’s alright, gives us room to grow and make it our own.” Ruby leaned on him putting a hand on her belly. “Gosh I am so ready to have this baby, get some of my mobility back.”

“I like you pregnant.” Ozpin said a smile pulling at his lips as she settled.

Ruby laughed. “Oh I know, that’s been a consistent interest of yours.” She reached over and played with one of his buttons. “But just think of all the freedom in sex once I’ve given birth. I’d love to be able to bounce my own weight easier.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. So… what do you want to do tomorrow?” Ozpin reached over and hugged her gently to him.

“I don’t know. I think I saw a garden space out back through a window. Once it thaws a bit we should do something about that. I love a proper garden.” Ruby said looking up to him.

“You can barely bend over. I’d be the one doing everything.” Oz said with a chuckle.

“True, but I am a good cook… if you promise me fresh home grown produce.” Ruby smiled cheekily.

“Fine. I do have seeds, the weather has just been awful this year.” Ozpin looked to a window it was dark outside already.

“Might work out well for a late garden then, the weather has to improve.” The young woman yawned.

“You are right there. Fine tomorrow I will grub around in the dirt but I better see a meal fit for a king once you have your garden.”

“Deal.” Ruby leaned up and kissed his cheek.

 

* * *

 

The following afternoon found Ruby sitting on a comfy wooden bench with several pillows comforting her. As well as a cup of tea and a bowl of raspberries and cream for a snack. Her entertainment was watching Ozpin, plow, organize, seed and harrow a rectangle of what would become their garden ten meters by twelve. The rain had departed for a few precious hours so far and Ozpin was an old hand at this kind of work. Ruby was quietly impressed at his speed and efficiently at the task.

By the time the sun was starting to really warm them Ozpin was done. The garden was ready to be left to it’s own devices. He walked up to her sweaty white shirt sticking to his chest with dirt under his nails. Ruby found she rather liked the look on him. He felt so much more human to her, less impossible and far away. “Come here.” She beckoned him with a finger.

Oz walked over and Ruby grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Ozpin was surprised by the kiss and sought to deepen it though he tried not to touch her with his grubby hands. He ended up with a hand on the back of the bench as Ruby teased his bottom lip with her tongue ending the longer kiss with a smaller one. Their lips lingering together.

The huge man purred as he drew back a few centimeters. “Where’d that come from?”

“You look good dirty.” Ruby leaned up and kissed him once more.

Ozpin laughed as she relaxed into the cushions. He gestured at himself. “Really? Dirty. Sweaty. Probably more then a little stinky?”

“Yes. At Beacon you always felt so protected and distant. Now you seem much more human and approachable, less like you are going to dress down anyone who tries to say hello with a few sharp words.”

“Hmm, that was rather intentional.” Ozpin slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off.

Ruby wasn’t used to the scars but she had been better at controlling her expressions whenever he showed skin. She knew it hurt him when she reacted to his appearance. “There is tea in the pot, it’s cold but still nice.”

Ozpin helped himself to a cup. “Yum, peach?”

“And raspberry.”

“You’re very good at tea.” Ozpin sat down beside her but keeping away from any of the cushions or Ruby.

“Thank you, told you I’m good with proper ingredients.” Ruby looked up to the sky and saw the clouds start to encroach back on them. “We should go back inside before it rains. I am sure your garden will be safe from the peasants.”

“Probably, I am going to hit the shower. Do you need help with anything?”

Ruby stood slowly a hand going to the small of her back while she used the bench to help to her feet. “I’m okay, if you could bring the tea in I’ll be in the library.”

“I can do that.” Ozpin let her go in the house ahead of him taking a deep breath of the moist air. “I think this will go well.”

The rest of the day passed smoothly, time was whittled away reading and chatting. Ozpin cooked dinner and Ruby got a message that in just over a month, her sister would be coming back to Patch.


End file.
